The Odango and the Baka
by Lady Catherine
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are forced to spend more time together. Will they overcome their hatred and become friends or will a mysterious force bring them together regardless?
1. Chapter 1

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 1  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, no matter how   
much I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are forced to spend more   
time together. Will they be able to become friends   
(or more) or will they let past hatreds keep them   
apart? They may not have a choice as something   
tries to draw them to each other.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my second story. My first   
story, A New Light, isn't done as of yet but have no   
worries if you are waiting for it. I will finish it   
in the next few weeks. I have had a lot of good   
comments on my other story and I hope that will   
continue with this one. I haven't decided exactly   
how old U & M are but they are not as far apart as   
in the anime.  
P.S. Sorry about the bad summary. Those of you   
that read the story can give me suggestions if you   
want.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
"WHACK!!"  
Several pedestrians winced at the sound as they  
watched a small blonde girl collide with a tall,   
dark haired young man. Most continued on their way,   
but a few who knew what was to come and stayed to   
watch the developing drama.  
"MAMORU-BAKA," wailed the blonde. She was   
about 5'4", with sky-blue eyes and very long blonde   
hair up in her trademark style of pigtails with   
balls on the top of her head. " I am way to late to   
be running in to you! I am going to get detention   
for sure now!"  
"Quit your yelling Odango Atama, my eardrums   
are going to burst," the man yelled back. He was   
6'1" with ebony colored hair and dark blue eyes.   
"It's not my fault that you can't seem to watch   
where you're going! You're the klutz, NOT me!"  
  
"I am not a klutz and the name is Usagi, NOT   
Odango Atama! OOOOOOOH I am so late!" She ran off   
leaving the slowly dispersing audience somewhat   
disappointed. The object of her ire, Chiba Mamoru,   
simply shrugged his shoulders and went about his   
way.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi arrived at her homeroom just as the bell   
rang. Luckily for her Miss Haruna had not yet   
arrived and she was able to slip into her seat   
unnoticed. Her friend Mizuno Ami was already in her   
seat with her nose buried in a thick physics   
textbook. Looking at her, Usagi tried to get her   
attention for about 30 seconds before waving her   
hand in front of the book.  
"Hellooo! Earth to Ami! Anybody home in   
there?"  
"What? Huh? Oh, sorry Usagi. I guess I was   
just so caught up in this book. Physics is so   
fascinating don't you think?" She looked at Usagi   
already knowing what her friend was thinking.  
"If you say so Ames." The blonde shrugged and   
rolled her at her blue haired friend. "Where is Ms.   
H? I know I was late and even if I'm not she's   
always here before I am." Usagi was bemused at her   
teacher's absence. It had never happened before.   
Miss H was a very punctual person.  
"I don't know Usagi. Maybe she's sick and   
we're going to have a substitute."  
"Oh I hope so! No sub will give me detention!"   
She got down on her knees and prayed beseechingly to   
every possible higher power. "Oh for my sake please   
let us have a sub!!!" As she was finishing her   
plea, Miss Haruna walked into the room. "Darn't,   
why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?" She kept   
muttering to herself as she got back in her seat.   
Once she was seated she looked up her teacher and   
gasped.  
Miss Haruna looked absolutely awful! Her hair   
was down and looked unbrushed. Her clothes looked   
slept in and were very similar to what she had been   
wearing the day before. She was also a chalky white   
color and looked as if she was about to pass out.  
"Good morning class. I am feeling a bit under   
the weather today, so we are going to have a free   
day. Those of you who have not finished last   
night's homework may finish it now for full credit."   
Usagi squirmed in her seat under the rather pointed   
look Miss Haruna was giving her. "I" Miss Haruna   
continued, "will be at my desk resting. If you need   
help with anything just ask Mizuno Ami. Now get to   
work." Miss Haruna went and sat at her desk and put   
her head on her arms.  
"How did she know that I hadn't finished my   
homework," asked Usagi?  
"I don't know Usagi. Maybe it's because you   
NEVER finish it," said a very sarcastic Ami. "Hey,   
wait a sec. I thought that you were going home to   
finish your homework when you left the senshi   
meeting yesterday? Rei will kill you if she finds   
out you left early and didn't even work on it!"  
"Hee hee! I got a little distracted by Motoki   
and the arcade. He just got in the new Sailor V   
game and he let me have a free game. I got to the   
too but the baka came over and started teasing me   
and made me mess up." Usagi looked very disgruntled   
at this and made Ami sigh in exasperation.  
"Oh Usagi, will you and Mamoru ever get along?"   
She looked at her friend with concern.  
"Not until he stops teasing me and calling me   
Odango Atama," exclaimed Usagi stubbornly. "He   
almost made me late again this morning. Why do I   
always run into him? I try to avoid him and BAM! we   
literally run into each other. It just isn't fair!"   
Usagi's pitch had rose until the windows in the   
classroom began to shake.  
"USAGI! Quit whining before you break the   
windows. I don't know why you always run into him   
but if you want I can run an analysis of you both   
and see if I can come up with anything." Ami was   
only trying to placate her friend into lowering the   
decibels and didn't really expect her to actually   
accept the offer. But she did.  
"Oh do you think you could Ami? It would help   
me in avoiding him if I knew why we always run into   
each other."  
Ami stared at the girl in surprise. "I guess I   
can use the Mercury computer and do bio-scans of   
each of you and see if I find anything. No   
guarantees though, ok?"   
"I understand Ami. I'll just be happy that you   
are trying. I'll even get my homework finished   
right now and for the rest of the week if you work   
on it now. Oh thank you so much Ames!" Usagi got   
to work after giving her friend a hug. Ami glanced   
around the room to check if anyone was looking,   
sighed and surreptitiously slid the Mercury computer   
out of her subspace pocket and got to work.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
While Usagi did her homework, the object of her   
former thoughts was sitting in the Crown Arcade   
drinking his second cup of standard issue black   
coffee while reading the newspaper. Mamoru's   
classes didn't start until 10 o'clock and it was   
only 9:15 so he had plenty of time to relax.  
"Hey Mamoru, what's up," asked a tall sandy   
haired young man.  
"Not much Motoki. How is business lately?  
"Great, the arcade is very busy most days."   
Furuhata Motoki, Mamoru's one and only close friend,   
owned and operated the Crown Arcade. "Have you seen   
Usagi lately," he asked with a glint in his eye.  
Mamoru missed the glint as he answered, "I ran   
into her, or should I say she ran into me, on my way   
here this morning."  
"AGAIN!" exclaimed Motoki in disbelief. "It's   
almost as if you two are magnetically attracted to   
each other. I would say romantically as well."   
Motoki gave him a lascivious look at this last   
comment and waited for the reaction. He was not   
disappointed.  
"TO THE ODANGO ATAMA?!?! No way that is   
impossible. What exactly have you taken today   
Motoki? Maybe you should go to the hospital. You   
are obviously delusional." Mamoru reached as if to   
check for a fever. Motoki knocked his hand away and   
glared.  
"I am not delusional. Just think about it for   
a second. Every morning and/or every afternoon, the   
two of you always manage to collide. Don't you   
think that is just a little odd? As for the   
romantic attraction, she is the only girl that you   
ever pay any attention to. That in itself is   
interesting but combined with the collisions,   
something is going on."  
"I will grant that it is a little odd but I   
don't like Usagi that way. She is just an annoying   
little junior high girl. You need some serious   
help. I have to go now but I will see you this   
afternoon. Bye!" Without another word Mamoru   
walked out of the arcade.  
As he walked slowly towards his high school he   
pondered what Motoki had said. "I am not attracted   
to Odango am I? I only pay attention to her because   
it's fun to tease her." His thoughts were   
interrupted, as he happened to glance at his watch.   
"9:50!!! Oh crap I am going to be so late! Odango   
must be rubbing off on me." With that last wail he   
was off and running at top speed to Azabu High   
School.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That is all for now. I have a lot more handwritten   
but I have to type it still. I decided that Mamoru   
would be in High School because I think that it is   
more believable. This is obviously going to a   
romance, and I am sorry if some of the ideas are   
similar to others. I have read MANY other stories   
so I am kind of drawing on them. If I quote or use  
a specific idea I will cite the story I used. If I   
forget please let me know. I don't want to   
plagiarize anyone. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   
  
~*Lady Catherine*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter2  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon much to my obvious   
chagrin.  
  
Author's Notes: I finally finished my other story so I   
will try and get this one done as soon as possible. I   
don't think that the chapter divisions will really mean   
anything. I have this written on paper already so I will   
just type until I am sick of it. Please review my story!   
Also there is some assumed prior knowledge. If you don't   
know the basic story and characters already you're screwed   
cause I explain very little.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Lunch*~  
"Hey Ami. What are you working so hard on?" asked a   
very tall brown haired girl.  
"I offered to do a scan of Mamoru for Usagi to see why   
they are always colliding. It was the only way to get her   
to lower the decibels below glass breaking levels." Ami   
sighed and looked up form her computer. "So how has your   
day been so far Makoto?"  
"Fine I guess. I haven't had to endure any Usagi fits   
so its probably better than yours has been." Kino Makoto   
was a very tall brunette girl who was also best friends   
with Usagi and Ami. "What have you found out so far Ami?   
Anything of interest?"  
"No not yet but there has to be some reason for it."  
"I agree. They run into each other far too often for   
it to be always accidental."  
"Thanks for the support. I will see you after school   
today. There is a scout meeting at the temple today and   
Usagi doesn't have detention so we should be able to go   
together."  
"Ok, see you then." The girls ran off to their   
respective classes just as the first bell rang.  
  
~*After School*~  
"Wait up you guys," whined a very breathless Usagi.   
The girls were doggedly making there way up the 100+ steps   
of the Hickawa Shrine where their scout meetings were held.  
"We are already late because we had to avoid the   
arcade in case Mamoru was around. I don't want to be any   
later than we have to. We all know how Rei gets," panted   
Ami. Makoto just nodded her head and kept her eyes on the   
steps in front of her. When the finally reached the top   
they were greeted by a screaming black haired Shinto   
priestess.  
"Where have you guys been? You are almost 20 minutes   
late," yelled Rei. "Ami I am surprised you let yourself be   
dragged off by these two." She turned and faced Usagi.   
"What no detention today? That's a miracle."  
"Rei, shut up," said an extremely annoyed Usagi. The   
other girls' jaws dropped in shock and amazement. Usagi   
had never before stood up to Rei. "I am sick and tired of   
you always getting on my case. Would you please just leave   
me alone for once? Oh, and by the way leave Ami alone as   
well. It was my fault that we were late. I wanted to   
avoid the arcade so we had to take the long way."  
"Why did you want to avoid the arcade?"  
"Mamoru-baka."  
"Ahhhh. I see." Rei looked a little confused and the   
continued. "Luna is waiting in my bedroom and I have food   
waiting for you Usagi."  
"YAY, food!" Usagi raced ahead of the others who only   
sighed with relief to see the return of the normal Usagi.  
"Is Usagi feeling alright," asked a rather dazed Rei?  
"I think so. She is just really upset about her and   
Mamoru always bumping into each other. I offered to do a   
computer analysis of them both to see if I could see why   
they collide with each other so often but so far I haven't   
come up with anything. I don't have much data on Mamoru so   
we will have to make an arcade run after the meeting so   
that I can scan him both alone and with Usagi. That should   
be all I need to complete the analysis." Ami was a little   
breathless after having said all this before they go to   
Rei's room.  
"Minako will be here in about 10 minutes with Artemis.   
Apparently he and Luna want to tell us some stuff about the   
Negaverse. In the meantime let's eat!" With that Rei made   
a made mad dash the rest of the way to her bedroom followed   
by two giggling girls at her heels.  
10 minutes later Minako showed up with her cat   
guardian Artemis. She was a short longhaired blonde girl   
who looked very similar to Usagi. She promptly dove into   
the array of goodies spread out across the table.  
"If I can have your attention please girls, Artemis   
and I have some important information news." A small black   
cat with a British accent spoke up from her position on the   
bed. The only response to her request was a loud groan   
that echoed through the room. "We have found that like   
ourselves the Negaverse was reincarnated to this time.   
However, unlike us, they weren't reborn in child form.   
They were restored as adults with a full memory of the   
past." She paused and let this information soak in before   
continuing. "Also we still have no information on Tuxedo   
Kamen's true motives. I know you girls are inclined to   
trust him but I must emphasize the point that we really   
don't know anything about him." She looked Usagi in the   
eye to drive her point home.  
"I can't believe that you still don't trust him Luna   
after all the times he's saved me." Usagi was looking a   
bit peeved at the accusations cast on her beloved Tuxedo   
Kamen.   
"I know that you like him Usagi but he could either be   
working for the Negaverse or for himself. Either way he is   
working against us and is a threat to our mission." Luna   
looked at her charge with sympathy but she stood firm on   
the point of Tuxedo Kamen's loyalties.  
"I think that is all of the news we had for you today   
and because we have had a battle the last three nights we   
won't have any training today." This was the first time   
Artemis had spoken during the meeting and his words were   
greeted with cheers rather that groans.  
"I suggest that we have a celebratory arcade run,"   
suggested Ami. "That way I can do a scan of Mamoru."  
A groan escaped Usagi at the mention of his name. "Do   
we really have to see him," she asked pitifully.  
"If you want me to complete that analysis we do. I   
need you to fight with him so that I can see you two   
interacting. I also need to get him by himself when he's   
calm. You do still want me to do this right?"  
"Of course I do, I just don't really want to see   
Mamoru-baka."  
"What is this analysis you are talking about" asked   
Luna?  
"I promised Usagi that I would use my Mercury computer   
and complete an analysis of her and Mamoru to see if there   
is a physiological reason as to why they keep running into   
each other. Maybe I can find a way for her to avoid him."  
"Good thinking Ami. I always thought that there was   
something more to their collisions." Luna was very proud   
of her scouts. They were doing very well in their fight   
against the Negaverse and they were getting even more   
confident in their abilities. Even Usagi as Sailor Moon   
was getting much more coordinated and brave.  
Luna was broken from her silent reverie as Usagi   
yelled, "Off to the Arcade!"  
Luna sighed. "Usagi will never change." All of the   
girls jumped up, grabbed their things and the cats and ran   
out of the temple.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I hope that is enough for everyone. I am sick of typing   
and this seemed like a good stopping place. Please R&R.   
Thanks again.  
Lady Catherine 


	3. Chapter 3

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 3  
Lady Catherine  
Rating: PG  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the idea   
for this story.  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry that this has taken me so long   
to post. I HATE SCHOOL! I have had so much homework in   
the last few days and at the moment I am on the phone   
listening to a political fanatic who is talking my ear off.   
I am trying to ignore him but it is rather difficult.   
Anyhoo I am now going to start typing the story.  
  
  
The girls reached the arcade in record time and were   
pleased to find Mamoru sitting in his usual spot at the   
counter.  
"Go order something Usagi. We're going to go and sit   
in the first booth over there." The other girls left Usagi   
standing by the door. She walked over to the counter and   
stood next to Mamoru.  
"Hey Motoki. Can I get a double chocolate milkshake,"   
she asked sweetly?  
"Sure Usa." He left her staring adoringly at him as   
he went to get her order.  
  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
He watched Usagi come in with her friends and walk up   
the counter. When she ordered he noticed how she looked at   
Motoki and was slightly alarmed at the strange feeling in   
his stomach that he couldn't quite identify. It worried   
him because he was feeling something for the Odango other   
than amusement. This could not be good. He watched her as   
she turned to look at her friends. For some reason Ami was   
giving her a thumbs up. Usagi's only reaction was a deep   
sigh. She turned and faced him.  
"Hey Mamoru-baka. Make anyone else late today?"   
Usagi gave him her most sarcastic look and waited for   
a response.  
"No you were the only one to get that pleasure   
Odango."  
"Your just lucky Miss Haruna was later than me and I   
didn't get detention. If I had you would be missing a   
certain appendage by now baka."  
"Do you really think that you could hurt me Odango?"   
Mamoru was about to start laughing at the thought of the   
gentle and carefree Odango fighting or hurting anyone. "I   
highly doubt that you could."  
"And why not you baka?" Usagi was really starting to   
seethe.  
"Because you aren't a fighter. You are much too nice   
and gentle. It's not in you to be so violent."   
"How would you know," she asked? He saw her glance   
again at Ami, who was frantically typing away on what   
seemed to be a little computer.  
'What is she doing,' he wondered to himself and the   
looked back at Usagi.  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
'Is Ami done yet.' She looked back at her brainiac of   
a friend but she was still typing away. 'Oh great. I   
guess I get to keep entertaining the baka here.' With that   
last exasperated thought she turned her attention back to   
Mamoru. Just then Motoki appeared.  
"Here's your milkshake Usa." Motoki set the VERY   
large glass in front of her. It was piled high with   
whipped cream and multicolored sprinkles dusted the top.   
She began sipping happily until a certain baka interrupted   
her pleasure.  
"Wow Odango, you must be really hungry today. Oh wait   
a sec. . . that's right, you're always a pig." Mamoru   
barely had time to blink after his insult. Within seconds   
he was completely drenched in chocolate milkshake. Silence   
fell over the arcade as all present stared in disbelief at   
the seething blonde who was turning to storm out of the   
arcade.  
Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her. She whirled   
around to face a chocolate covered Mamoru (A.N. Yummy.   
Just what every girl wants for Valentine's Day) 'Yummy,'   
thought Usagi. "Hold on?! What the hell am I thinking?"   
Her face began to turn a very bright shade of red.  
  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
"Exactly what was that for Odango," he said between   
his clenched teeth? He was still at a loss as to exactly   
how he had ended up covered in chocolate milkshake. He had   
simply been teasing his Odango as usual. . . wait a sec,   
HIS Odango? Where on Earth did that come from? He turned   
away from his inner reflections to focus his attention on   
the blushing blonde standing in front of him.  
"I don't know why I did it baka, you were just being   
so mean that I wanted to shut you up," replied a rather   
guilty and sheepish Usagi.  
"So you decided to dump an ENTIRE milkshake on my   
head? If you hadn't noticed I am now covered in   
chocolate." He crossed his arms and stared at her   
accusingly. Her head had dropped to her chest as she   
fought off tears.  
"I am sorry Mamoru-san. I didn't mean to. You have   
never done anything this bad to me before. I am sooooo   
sorry." The last few syllables were said in a wail.  
Mamoru unconsciously winced at her wailing. When he   
noticed he told himself it was because her wails were so   
loud, but in truth it was because he hated to see her cry.  
'Where is my mind going today? This is the ODANGO   
ATAMA were talking about here. She's always a whiny little   
brat.'  
Motoki had, when seeing Usagi was staying, quickly   
made her another milkshake before she decided to start   
wailing about its loss. As he placed it in front of him he   
noticed Mamoru glaring at him.  
'GREAT, just GREAT. He's giving her more ammunition.   
That's just what I need.' Mamoru looked down at himself   
and decided that he needed a shower. Standing up he looked   
at the Odango and sighed.  
"Goodbye Usagi. I will see you later. I need to   
change my clothes. Don't worry about this fight. I   
deserved it." He walked out of the arcade mumbling to   
himself. "Why did I apologize to Odango? I called her   
Usagi!? Why on Earth did I call her Usagi?" He sighed and   
walked towards his apartment still trying to figure out his   
own actions.  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
'The BAKA just apologized. TO ME! He has got to be   
sick or something. He even called me Usagi for once.' She   
shrugged her shoulders and walked slowly towards her   
friends, completely unaware of the gaping stares she was   
receiving.  
"What did he say to you to make you dump your   
milkshake on his head," asked Rei?  
"Not much, just the usual actually. I guess it just   
made me madder than usual." Usagi shrugged again and   
started to drink her milkshake. "Did you get the data you   
needed Ami?"  
"Yeah, I got more than enough of the both of you. I   
should be able to complete my analysis by tomorrow   
afternoon. It's a good thing that it's Friday because I am   
going to be up very late tonight."  
"Ami, I have been thinking about this scanning idea   
and I think that you should scan Tuxedo Kamen during the   
next battle to see if we can gain a clue to his identity."   
As Usagi was saying this, the other girls' mouths were   
dropping. Luna, sitting on her shoulder, nearly fell to   
the floor in shock.  
"That's a really good idea Usagi. I'm surprised I   
didn't think of it," Luna managed to choke out. "I think   
that we should do it. Ami at the next battle try and   
divide the scanning capability of your computer between the   
youma and Tuxedo Kamen. Don't help in the fight unless it   
is absolutely necessary, ok?" Luna was now back to her   
usual British-accented, militaristic self and was quickly   
trying to forget the uncanny feeling that there was much   
more to Usagi than met the eye. She decided to ignore it   
for now and went back to planning.  
"I have to go home now guys. It's getting late and my   
mom wants me home for dinner." Usagi rose and patted her   
shoulder for Luna to jump up.  
"I will be there in a minute Usagi, just start without   
me. I need to ask Rei something."  
"Ok Luna. See you girls tomorrow." They all watched   
as she walked slowly out of the arcade.  
That seemed like the best place to end the chapter.   
Remember I don't do this ahead of time so sorry for any   
cliffhangers. My wrists hurt so I decided to stop here.   
Also this is just a rather long chapter. 10 handwritten   
pages. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
Lady Catherine 


	4. Chapter 4

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 4  
Lady Catherine  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! I really wish I did but like most   
dreams in life it will never ever happen.  
  
Author's Notes: I am SOOOOO sorry about how long it has been since I updated. I got   
really sick a week and a half ago and I am just now starting to feel better. I hope that you   
guys are still interested in my story. Please send me reviews!!!!!!! It makes me work   
faster!!  
~*3rd Person POV*~  
  
"What did you want to ask me Luna," asked a confused Rei.  
"Nothing, I just needed an excuse to talk to you girls alone. Has anyone noticed   
any odd behavior in Usagi lately? She seems to be using her brain more and taking   
things much more seriously than before."  
"I know," said Rei. "She actually told me to shut-up this afternoon instead of   
whining at me. It was really weird."  
"And her idea about the scan," interrupted Ami, "I still can't believe that between   
Luna, Artemis, and myself that we didn't think of it before. It's really weird that Usagi   
of all people was the one to think of it." Ami shook her head in an effort to come to grips   
with the weirdness.  
"Ami, I would like you to also do a new scan of Usagi tomorrow. I want to see if   
there are any changes. This odd behavior on her part is weird and I would like to find a   
cause. Also, before you give her the results of Mamoru's scan let me know what they   
are. I have a feeling that you are going to find something really interesting and I don't   
know if Usagi should something like that. Well girls I need to catch up to Usagi. I will   
talk to you all later." With that last remark Luna jumped off of the table and ran out the   
arcade door to catch up with Usagi.  
  
~*Usagi's POV*~  
  
'What is taking Luna so long? If I dawdle much longer I'm going to be lat for   
dinner AGAIN!' "OH WHY CAN'T LIFE JUST BE SIMPLE!?!" Her loud outburst   
drew the attention of several passers-by who paused and gave her that 'Do we need to   
call the mental institution?' look. When she smiled back sheepishly they all continued on   
their way shaking their heads about today's youth. Unfortunately Usagi had started to   
blush. Deeply. She stopped and decided to wait for Luna right where she was. Luckily   
for her Luna came around the corner after just a few minutes. "What was so important to   
ask Rei?" Usagi bent down and lifted the small black cat to her shoulder.  
"I just wanted to ask her if she would do another fire reading about the Negaverse   
for us. It's been a while since the last one and I want to know if there have been any new   
developments."  
"Oh."  
The continued on in silence until they reached Usagi's house. They could smell   
her mother's cooking before they even opened the front door.  
"Yummy! It smells delicious mom," said Usagi as the walked into the kitchen.   
"I'm glad that I made it home in time."  
"Why thank you honey. I'm glad that you made it home, too. I feel like I haven't   
seen you in a long time. Did you get detention again today?"  
"No. Miss Haruna was later than me and she was really sick so she gave us time   
to finish our homework and didn't give us any for the weekend."  
"I have been thinking Usagi, that maybe we should get you a tutor. Maybe that   
boy you are always talking about. You know the one I mean... he always calls you   
Odango Atama."  
"Why would you want my enemy to tutor me? Are you feeling alright Mom?"   
Usagi felt her mother's forehead.  
"Usagi I feel fine. I want him to tutor you because I think that he sounds like a   
very smart and responsible young man and I also think that you will try harder just to   
prove him wrong about you. Now, tell me his full name." She looked expectantly at her   
pouting daughter.  
"Chiba Mamoru," said Usagi in a small voice.  
"Good. I will call him this evening."  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea."  
"Why not dear?"  
"Ikindofdumpedmymilkshakeonhisheadthisafternoonatthearcade." Usagi looked   
down at the ground and waited for her mother's reaction.  
"You did WHAT!" Her mother looked ready to scream. "What on Earth   
possessed you to dump your milkshake on his head Usagi?" She looked expectantly at   
her repentant daughter.  
"He was being really insulting and I just couldn't help myself. It just kinda   
happened. I feel really bad about it especially since he apologized for teasing me   
afterwards." Usagi was looking down at he ground by now, a depressed expression   
contorting her face. Her mother decided not to press the issue anymore.  
"Oh well, if he apologized to you he can't be that mad at you. I will call him   
tonight and ask him if he can start tutoring you on Monday. Is that ok with you?"  
"I guess so. I don't really have much of a choice in the matter. I am going to my   
room now. Call me down when it's time for dinner okay." Usagi went slowly up the   
stairs to her room with her mother watching her closely.  
  
~*Mamoru's POV*~  
  
'I wonder why I apologized to Odango.' Mamoru was sitting on the black leather   
couch in his living room staring at the unlit fireplace. Just then the phone rang, shocking   
him from his silent reverie.  
"Hello, Chiba Mamoru speaking."  
"Hello, my name is Tsukino Ikuko. I am Usagi's mother. First of all I would like   
to apologize for Usagi's behavior this afternoon."  
"It's okay Tsukino-san. I think that I really did provoke her unnecessarily. It was   
at least partly my fault."  
"It's nice of you to be so forgiving. The second thing I was wanting to ask you is   
if you would be willing to start tutoring Usagi?"  
"I don't know Tsukino-san. I don't think that Usagi would like that very much.   
We probably wouldn't get much work done."  
"That's where I think you're wrong. You always tease her about her grades   
correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Well after you have teased her an especially large amount she usually comes   
home and tries to study. Her only problem is that she doesn't have good study habits.   
That's mainly what I would like you to teach her besides just helping her overall with   
math and English, etc."  
"If you are sure than I guess I would be willing to help her. When would you like   
me to start?"  
"Monday after school if you are free."  
"That's fine I guess. We can work at your house, my apartment, or the arcade.   
Which would you prefer?"  
"I think that your apartment would be best. We are willing to pay you $15 an   
hour for 2-3 hours a day. Usagi won't like it but she'll get over it."  
"That's perfect. I am sure that my schedule will allow it. I will pick her up at her   
school at 3:00 on Monday afternoon."  
"Okay, I will tell Usagi that. She'll be waiting for you. Thank you Chiba-san. I   
know that you will be a big help to her."  
"You are welcome Tsukino-san. I will call you on Monday to let you know how   
everything is going."  
"Thanks again Chiba-san, have a good evening." Ikuko hung up then leaving a   
stunned Mamoru to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.  
'The Odango for THREE hours everyday? I better stock up on food. She won't   
work if she's hungry. Oh man why exactly did I agree to this?'  
The little voice that lived in his head decided to speak up and told him that it was   
because he wanted Usagi to like him.  
'Oh shut up you,' he told his traitorous little voice. 'I do not want her to like me.   
I want more of an opportunity to tease her. Yeah, that's it. I want to tease her more.  
'You just keep telling yourself that buddy.'  
'Oh shut up.' Mamoru blocked out the voice and sat sullenly on his black leather   
couch in his impeccable living room staring at the unlit fireplace.  
  
I hope this chapter was long enough. I will try and update again tomorrow but no   
guarantees. Sorry again for the delay. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME!!!   
I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK!!! I may not add a chapter unless I   
get more than 5 reviews. (sorry for the blackmail but I'm desperate.)  
Thanks!!!  
Lady Catherine 


	5. Chapter 5

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 5  
Lady Catherine  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the ideas in this story that are mine.  
  
Author's Notes: I got like 8 or 9 reviews!!! I am going to make it a minimum of 10   
reviews for me to update from now on. Obviously you guys can do it. I am sorry that I   
didn't update yesterday but I ran out of time because I had too much homework to do.   
This will probably be kind of a short chapter. Who Knows?  
~*Usagi's POV*~  
  
"Usagi! Dinnertime!" Usagi heard her mother yell for her to come and eat.   
'Great! A nice long tortuous family dinner with a brother that is incredibly   
annoying, a dad who is way too protective, and a mom who is throwing me to the wolves   
(AKA Mamoru-baka). Great, just great. This should be fun. DERISIVE SNORT.'   
Usagi slowly got up from her bed where she had been moping for the last 20 minutes and   
slowly made her way downstairs to the dining room.   
"Hi honey. I called Mamoru and he is willing to tutor you everyday after school   
starting on Monday." Her mother sounded very pleased with herself. Her father on the   
other hand was not happy that his little was going to be tutored by a BOY.  
"Ikuko, just how old is this boy?"  
"I'm not exactly sure. Why don't you ask Usagi."  
"He's 17 or 18. I think that he is a senior in high school."  
"See honey, he's just the right age for a tutor.  
"Ikuko I will not allow my little girl to be alone in a 17 year old boy's apartment   
by herself for three hours a day. I will not stand for it!" Kenji declared this loudly and   
his wife just smiled.  
"You will or you will be sleeping on the couch mister. This will be a good thing   
for Usagi. I think that he will be able to make her apply herself more. The antagonism   
will help." Ikuko looked so positively determined that Kenji regretfully acquiesced to his   
wife and conceded to Usagi's tutoring sessions. The rest of the dinner passed in a rather   
bitter silence. As soon as it was over Usagi escaped to her bedroom and did her best to   
not think about her tutor. She fell into a fitful sleep after a few hours and managed to   
sleep until about 3 AM when her communicator decided to wake her. She fumbled   
around and finally found it under one of many stuffed rabbits littering her bed.  
"Moon here," she yawned.  
"Youma in the park near the lake. Get here quick."  
"Ok Mercury. I'll be there in a sec." She jumped out of bed, grabbed Luna and   
jumped out the window. Luna awoke with a start as they landed.  
"Usagi what are you doing?" She asked bewildered.  
"Youma attack in the park. Again. Can't the Negaverse ever get a little more   
creative in their attack sites?"  
"Just transform already Usagi."  
"Oh yeah, right. MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" The customary light   
show and ribbons appeared as her pink pj's changed into her short-skirted fuku. 'I hate   
this uniform,' she thought as she ran towards the park holding a yowling Luna. When   
she arrived they saw a youma unlike any other. It was very short and squat and kind of   
looked like the Michelin tire man except that he was bright red and decidedly non-jolly   
looking.  
"Mercury! Where's it's weak spot?" Sailor Moon was instantly in battle mode.   
Mars blinked, surprised at her business like attitude but was soon focused on the youma   
again.  
"I think that it is in the right knee. A blow with your tiara should do the trick. If   
that doesn't work give the moon wand a shot."  
"Ok, here goes." Just as she was reaching for her tiara the youma shot a foamy   
red streak at her. As usual a blood red rose blocked the attack inches before it reached   
her.  
"Finish your attack Sailor Moon," said the mysterious, elusive, and drop dead   
gorgeous masked man also known as Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Thanks Tuxedo Kamen. Ok, MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Her tiara shot towards   
the youma and blasted through its' knee. With a glittering display of light, the youma   
shrieked and blew into dust. "YES!! Moon-dusted yet again!" Sailor Moon was very   
glad of a quick battle but as she looked around to thank Tuxedo Kamen, she saw he had   
disappeared. "Darn't! Did you manage to get any data on him Mercury?"  
"No Moon. He left before I was able to track him. I will have to try again next   
time."  
"Oh well. I had another idea this afternoon but I will tell you all about it   
tomorrow at the arcade. 1 O'clock sound good to everyone?" A chorus of yeses   
answered her question and all of the girls went on their separate ways back home.  
~*THE NEXT MORNING*~  
  
"YAWN, I wonder what time it is?" Usagi was just waking up. It was   
Saturday morning and she was notorious for never opening her eyes before noon, which   
was why, when she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30 am, she almost   
passed out. "My GOD. I am completely awake, willingly no less, at 8:30 am on a   
SATURDAY! Something must be wrong with me. Hold on a sec. . . Do I smell   
PANCAKES?" With that last oh so deep thought; Usagi was down the stairs in less than   
ten seconds. Her mother turned as she sat down at the table and nearly jumped out of her   
skin.  
"Usagi! What on Earth are you doing up? Are you feeling okay? No you look   
okay and you don't feel warm. Did Shingo play a trick on you with your clock again?"   
Ikuko was now at a loss for words as she simply stared at her daughter.  
"None of the above Mom. I just woke up and didn't feel the need to go back to   
sleep. It surprised me too. Can I have some pancakes now?"  
"Of course honey." Her mother handed her a large stack of pancakes. Usagi sat   
at the table and piled them with butter and syrup.  
"Mmmm. Mom these are soooo good. I can't remember the last time that I was   
awake early enough to get any. This DEFINITELY makes me feel better about being   
awake so early." Usagi sat quietly and munched on her pancakes. After finishing two   
more stacks in less than five minutes she ran back upstairs and got ready to go. As she   
was putting up her hair she began thinking about her upcoming tutoring sessions with   
Mamoru.  
'Oh why did mom have to get such a horrible idea? Now I have to spend my   
precious arcade time studying. I hope that he let's me have an occasional day off.' She   
finished her hair, grabbed her bag, and ran down the stairs. "Mom I'm going to the   
arcade to surprise Motoki. I'm supposed to meet the girls there so I won't be home for   
lunch, okay?"  
"That's fine honey. Here's a little extra cash in case you need it. Have fun and be   
back in time for dinner." She waved goodbye as her daughter raced out the door. As it   
was slammed shut her husband came down the stairs looking sleepy-eyed.  
"Who just left honey? Did Shingo have an early game or something?" He sat   
down at the table as Ikuko put a plate pancakes down for him.  
"That was Usagi. She was on her way to the arcade." Ikuko waited expectantly   
for the coming response and was not disappointed.  
"What time is it? How late did I sleep?"  
"It's about 9 O'clock honey," said Ikuko calmly.  
"Then why was Usagi up? She hasn't gotten up before noon on a weekend since,   
well, since she started kindergarten. Is she feeling alright?"  
"She's feeling fine, especially so after the three stacks of pancakes she just ate.   
She is going to spend the day with her friends and will be back in time for dinner. Now   
eat your pancakes before they get cold."  
  
That's all for now folks. Remember I won't be updating now unless I get at least 10   
reviews for each chapter. Yes it's true I have resorted to blackmail. I am just so   
desperate for reviews. Also, anyone with REAL CRITICISMS about my writing would   
be greatly appreciated. I would like any feedback possible. Thanks again.  
Lady Catherine 


	6. Chapter 6

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 6  
Lady Catherine  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: The blackmail worked. I asked for 10 reviews and I got 20 at ff.net   
alone! YAY!!! I'm very happy now and I feel very appreciated Sniff j/k! This   
chapter is going to be rather short I'm afraid. I didn't realize that I had caught up with   
myself so quickly. I only have like 3 handwritten pages left and with my handwriting it   
will only be a little more than a page typed. I will write A LOT more tomorrow and   
update tomorrow night. I am not going to require any reviews for such a pathetic effort   
on my part but I still hope that you will.  
  
~*AT THE ARCADE*~  
  
"Hey Motoki, what's up?" Mamoru had entered the arcade for his usual black   
coffee and was seating himself at his favorite stool as he greeted his best friend. As he   
patiently waited for his friend to bring him that much desired coffee, he pulled out a   
newspaper and spread it out on the counter. It was very peaceful due to the fact that it   
was only 9am on a Saturday morning and Mamoru relished the silence.  
"Here you go Mamoru, a nice hot cup of black coffee. I still honestly can't   
understand how you can drink this stuff." Motoki shook his head in disbelief and went   
about wiping the already spotless counter. A companionable silence settled between   
them and they enjoyed it for several minutes until the arcade doors chimed open,   
announcing a new arrival. Motoki looked up to greet the new customer and blanched at   
the sight. "USAGI!?" he managed to gasp before dropping like a sack of potatoes to the   
floor as he slipped into a dead faint, positive that the world had just ended. Mamoru   
whirled around on the stool to look at a rather shocked Usagi standing in the doorway.  
"What on earth are you doing here so early Usagi," asked Mamoru as he moved   
behind the counter to check on Motoki.   
"I am here to meet the girls. Is he ok? I wanted to surprise him but not that   
badly."  
"Don't worry about it Usagi. He'll be fine. Can you help me get him to the staff   
lounge?" He began trying to lift Motoki and Usagi rushed around to help him.  
"What about the other customers," Usagi asked?  
"I'll help you get him on the couch and then go out and man the counter. I've   
done it before." They got Motoki onto the couch and tried to catch their breath. "Motoki   
needs to lose some weight."  
"I'll say."  
"I'll be going now. Put an ice cube on his forehead. If that doesn't work try   
water." He grinned evilly and made Usagi giggle. He walked out the door and left Usagi   
to deal with their unconscious friend.  
"Maybe I should just skip straight to the water." With a laugh as evil as   
Mamoru's grin, Usagi filled a glass with ice water then stood above the hapless man.   
"Wakey, wakey Motoki," she said in a sweet sing-songy voice as she proceeded to dump   
the ice water on his face. She watched amusedly as he sprang from the couch sputtering.  
"Huh? What? What happened?" Motoki looked around with a dazed expression,   
saw Usagi standing there in front of him, looked at the clock and passed out again.  
"Oy Vey! I give up!" She threw her hands in the air and waked back out into the   
arcade where Mamoru, who was now wearing a little white apron, greeted her. (AN:With   
frills and lace; think French maid. j/k I would never do that to Mamo-chan though it   
would definitely be a sight to see! Heehee!)  
"How's Motoki?"  
"Unconscious. Again."  
"Oh. Mind giving me a hand running the arcade until he wakes up from his little   
nap? It's harder than it looks."  
"Okey-doke, no problemo. What should I do?" Usagi looked at him   
questioningly.  
"Put on this apron and go take orders. I'll take care of the counter and the actual   
food. Does that sound good to you?"  
" Yup yup." She grabbed the apron and a pad and went to the nearest booth.   
Surprisingly she turned out to be a good waitress. She managed not to drop any orders or   
spill anything on any of the customers, and even managed to make a few tips. Neither of   
them bothered to go and check on Motoki and they also didn't notice just how much time   
had gone by until Usagi heard her name being called by a very familiar voice.  
  
I am SOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is so short but this is every last word I have   
written so far. I promise that I will update again with a MUCH longer chapter tomorrow.   
Also, in case you don't know what oy vey means, I'm pretty sure it means Oh Brother in   
Yiddish. I am not 100% on that but I am pretty sure. (I use it a lot. My mom says it too   
much as well). Thanks again for all of the reviews.  
Lady Catherine 


	7. Chapter 7

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 7  
Lady Catherine  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, here is the chapter that I promised. It's not as long as I would like it   
to be but it is average for my chapters. Thanks to the three reviewers who reviewed me   
despite my pathetic excuse for a chapter.  
  
"USAGI! What are you doing here so early? Why are you wearing an apron?   
Where's Motoki?" Rei, who was slightly in shock to see her best friend waiting tables   
instead of running late, was throwing all of these questions at her.  
"If you would shut up for a second I would tell you."   
"Oh, sorry." Rei looked at her expectantly.  
"I woke up early this morning and decided to surprise Motoki. Unfortunately the   
shock was too much and he passed out, twice. Mamoru and I put him in the staff lounge   
and have been running the arcade ever since."  
"Motoki fainted? Man I miss all the good stuff." Rei looked disappointed at   
missing the show. "Hey you mean you've been working with Mamoru and NO fights   
have erupted?" Rei looked a little doubtful at this idea.  
"Are you kidding me!? I haven't had time to fight with him. It's harder than it   
looks to be a waitress. I have developed a new found respect for Unazuki, believe you   
me. Besides, he hasn't done anything insulting to me this morning. He didn't even make   
any cracks about my being up before noon."  
"Wow! I didn't think that he could or would let an opportunity like this to pass   
him by. Obviously I was wrong. I'm going to sit in our usual booth and wait for the   
others. You should probably go and check on Motoki. He's been out for a few hours now   
from what you've told me."  
"You're probably right. I don't know why I didn't go sooner. Oh yeah, do you   
want anything?" She looked at Rei with order pad in hand.  
"A cheeseburger and fries with a double chocolate milkshake."  
"Coming right up." Usagi walked back to the counter and handed the order to   
Mamoru. "I am going to go and check on Motoki again. I'll be back in a sec."  
"Ok Odango." Usagi ignored him and went into the staff lounge. Motoki was   
still asleep on the couch. The water from his little bath had dried and he looked very   
peaceful.  
"Well at least he's breathing. If he doesn't wake up soon I'll get Ami to came and   
take a look at him. I better get back to work now." She turned and rushed back into the   
arcade and saw that her other friends had arrived. Walking towards them she called a   
greeting. "Hey guys! What's up?"  
"You before noon, that's what," said the quick-witted Makoto. "Are you sure   
you're feeling ok?"  
"Fine. Can I get you guys anything." Usagi scribbled frantically as the girls   
shouted out their orders. "Ok, I think I got all that. Be right back." Usagi walked away,   
completely oblivious to the looks her friends were giving her. "Here you go Mamoru-  
baka. Motoki is still out."  
"If you want you can join your friends now. You don't have to keep helping me."  
"I don't mind really. It's my fault anyways, so really I should help. My friends   
can wait. Besides Ami might be able to wake him up when she's done eating."  
"Whatever you say Odango. Thanks for the help." He turned back to the stove   
and began making the orders. Meanwhile at her friends booth, quite a bit of gaping was   
going on.  
"They are actually getting along. I better do a scan of them like this. It might be   
important. I didn't get anything conclusive off of the other ones so I need this data."   
Ami pulled out her computer and began typing furiously. The other girls watched,   
interested to see what results might appear. When their orders arrived they looked at   
Usagi expecting her to join them.  
"I need to keep helping Mamoru you guys. I feel bad that just because I got up   
early, he's stuck waiting tables in the arcade. Oh yeah, Ami, when you're done can you   
look at Motoki? I can't figure out why he won't wake up."  
"No problem." Ami began gulping down her food as fast as humanly possible.   
Her computer kept scanning as Usagi continued taking orders. As Usagi and Mamoru   
conversed (POLITELY!) the scanner beeped. Ami stopped inhaling her food to look at   
the screen. "This is odd. My computer is picking up a strange energy signature between   
them." She craned her neck to get a better look at the pair. Makoto and Minako turned   
in their seats and stared.  
"What kind of energy signature?"  
"An unidentifiable one. I am pretty sure that it is benign and it doesn't appear to   
be affecting anyone else in the arcade." Ami looked intently at the screen, absently   
munching on a fry. "I'm going to go and check on Motoki now. You guys wait here and   
keep an eye on them." She gestured towards Usagi and Mamoru as she stood and walked   
towards the staff lounge. Once inside, she again pulled out her computer and began an   
energy scan. Just as she had suspected, the same energy between Usagi and Mamoru   
appeared to be keeping Motoki in a deep sleep. "At least he'll be well rested," she said to   
herself. She had a hunch that whatever the energy was, it wasn't going to let him wake   
up until whatever it's goal was had been accomplished. Just what that goal was she had   
no idea but it apparently involved Mamoru and Usagi. She checked Motoki again and   
went back into the arcade and saw that Luna had arrived while she was gone.   
"Hello Ami. What were the results of your scans?" Luna wasted no time in   
getting to the point as Ami sat down again.  
"My scans from yesterday were inconclusive so I did another scan of them today   
because they are actually getting along and I picked up a strange energy signature coming   
from them. It so happens that the same energy signature is what's kept Motoki   
unconscious all morning." At this revelation the other girls gasped.  
"It's causing Motoki's unconsciousness? Are you sure it's harmless."  
"Positive. It's only making him sleep and it doesn't seem to be doing anything to   
Mamoru and Usagi" 'except making them get along.' Ami didn't want to jinx the   
energy's results so she kept this last supposition to herself. "I am going to keep a scan   
running until we leave. I will compare those results to yesterdays and see if I can find   
anything that I missed before."  
"That sounds good. I will see you girls later. Keep an eye on Usagi and Mamoru.   
I am going to find Artemis." With that, Luna walked out of the arcade. After a second a   
shout rang out.  
"USAGI! Over here!" Never one to be subtle, Minako got Usagi's attention.  
"Do you need something Minako?" Usagi looked a little worried at her friend's   
sudden outburst.  
"No, I was just wondering when you were going to be done here."  
"Unless Motoki wakes up soon, I am going to stay until Unazuki shows up."  
"Ok, we'll stay too. Just ask if you need any help."  
"Okey doke." Usagi went back to work and left the girls to enjoy the remnants of   
their lunch.  
That's all for this chapter. I know that it's not the longest but I tried really hard to get it   
written. I am not going to blackmail for reviews this chapter but I would really   
appreciate any comments you guys have. Thanks for reading!  
Lady Catherine 


	8. Chapter 8

The Odango and The Baka- Chapter 8  
Lady Catherine  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is going to be VERY short and probably not that good but I   
will do my best. I am writing this off the top of my head because it's been so long that I   
thought you guys deserved a chapter and I haven't had time to write anything on paper.   
School is evil by the way, especially chemistry.  
It had been two hours since the girls had arrived at the arcade and Unazuki had   
still not shown up.  
"Urrgh. Where is that girl? I want to talk to Usagi!!!" Rei was getting a tad bit   
impatient waiting for Usagi to be done helping Mamoru. She was anxious to talk about   
the strange energy and their sudden ability to get along with one another.   
"Remember Rei, we can't tell her about the energy force. Luna said that she   
should be kept in the dark about that because her knowing might have a negative effect   
on her." Ami looked at the priestess firmly.  
"I know but I can still grill her about Mamoru. But I can't do that until Unazuki   
shows up or Motoki wakes up. Urrgh." Rei let out a squeal of impatience and tried to   
calm herself down. Just then the arcade doors chimed open and in walked Unazuki. The   
girls all jumped up from their seats and ran to Usagi.  
"Let's go Usagi, Unazuki's here so you can leave now. Come on take that apron   
off." Makoto and Minako were both working to untie the knot and Rei and Ami had   
divested her of the tray and order pad. They began pushing her out the door while   
handing her things to a very confused Unazuki.  
"Hold on a second. I have to say goodbye to Mamoru." She walked back over   
towards the counter where Mamoru had been watching the scene with great amusement.   
"I guess my friends want to leave now. Thanks for not teasing me today and for helping   
with Motoki."  
"Hey the feelings mutual. I guess we can get along after all. Thanks for staying   
so long to help me. I'll be sure to let Motoki know how big of help you were. I might   
even get to see him faint again when I tell him you didn't even break anything." They   
both laughed at the prospect. Anyways, I will see you at 3 O'clock sharp on Monday in   
front of your school for our first tutoring session, ok? Don't worry I already stocked my   
apartment with goodies for you to eat." He grinned at her.  
"I am going to ignore that comment because you have been so nice to me today."   
She turned and began walking to the doors. "See you on Monday!" she called over her   
shoulder and followed her friends outside.  
Mamoru sighed and went back to work. For some reason the arcade felt much   
quieter without Usagi. He wondered why.  
  
On the sidewalk the girls were waiting for Usagi to begin talking about the   
morning's events. When, after a few minutes silence, she didn't say anything they   
pounced.  
"Tsukino Usagi, you better tell us every detail of this morning or else we are   
going to sic Luna on you for extra training." Rei glared at her friend in a most menacing   
manner.   
"What are you talking about? I already told you guys everything that happened   
this morning. I came to the arcade, made Motoki pass out, helped Mamoru run the   
arcade, and then left with you a few minutes ago. That's everything that's happened to   
me today. What else do you want?" She looked exasperatedly at her friends.  
"What about that last thing you said to Mamoru, 'See you Monday'? What was   
that about?" Minako was getting closer and closer to Usagi as she interrogated her.  
"My mother decided that I need a tutor and she somehow hit upon the idea that   
Mamoru would be perfect for the job. So, starting Monday, I now have to go to his   
apartment and study for three hours everyday, instead of going to the arcade. I don't   
know when we are going to have scout meetings or what will happen if theirs a youma   
but we'll just have to manage now won't we. There isn't a whole lot I can do about it."   
She had said all of this without allowing for interruptions and only now did she make eye   
contact with any of them.  
"He's going to be your TUTOR?! You are so lucky. Mamoru is so hot. You'll   
get to stare at his unadulterated hotness everyday for three hours. Can he be my tutor   
too?" This of course came from Minako. (AN: Who else?) The other girls just   
sweatdropped and continued to look shocked.  
"I think that this will be a good thing. He is a very good student and his teasing   
will only make you want to prove him wrong so you will study harder." Ami, ever   
practical and sensible, had seen the silver lining.  
"That is exactly what my mom said but I am not inclined to believe either one of   
you. All I think is going to happen is that one of us will be going to jail and the other will   
end up in a body bag." Usagi looked a little worried at this prospect and was beginning   
to picture her trial for the murder of Chiba Mamoru. Rei knocked her out of it by   
whacking her over the head.  
"You two will not kill each other. Look at today for example. You guys got   
along really well and managed to run the arcade at the same time. It will be all right I tell   
you. Besides I'll give you a peace charm to put in his apartment to help you guys keep   
the peace."  
"Oh thank you Rei. You are such a good friend." Usagi hugged her nearly to   
death before letting her go to continue on her way. "Come on guys, let's go to the temple   
and eat. I am so hungry. I haven't had anything to eat all morning. I hope you have a lot   
of food Rei." She began to run in the direction of the Hickawa Shrine and her 4 friends   
soon followed.  
  
Back at the Arcade  
  
A rather dazed Motoki made his way into the front room of the Arcade. He   
looked around and saw that his best friend was manning the counter and Unazuki was   
waiting on the tables.  
"Hey Mamoru, thanks for taking over the arcade while I was out. Good thinking   
calling Unazuki here early. You couldn't of done it by yourself." He looked around   
satisfied that everything was in order.  
"I didn't call Unazuki. She came at her normal time. You've been out for nearly   
four hours."  
"How did you manage the crowd on your own?"  
"I didn't. Usagi helped me."  
"Usagi!? You let Usagi carry dishes? What were you thinking?"  
"She didn't drop a single one and she actually was a very good waitress. We got   
along really well together and guess what? I'm her tutor starting Monday." This   
last bit of information was too much for Motoki who proceeded to once again pass out.  
"Looks like I was right." Mamoru laughed as he bent down to pick up his   
unconscious friend and move him to the staff lounge for the second time that day.  
That wasn't as short as I thought it would be and it only took me an hour to write.   
YEAH!! My readers will hopefully be satisfied for a few days because I have a test and a   
speech coming up in the next week and I have a lot to do for both. I am not going to   
require reviews but I would like more than 10 before I post another chapter. I am not   
requiring them because my schedule is so unsure that I don't know when I will be able to post again and it just wouldn't be fair. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Catherine 


	9. Chapter 9

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 9  
Lady Catherine  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Gosh Darnit!  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write   
a new chapter. Today I had a chemistry lab, a speech, a math   
test, and an archery test, which I have spent the last week   
getting ready for. I am now free of all homework and studying for   
a week. Until finals that is. You have got to love the running   
start program. I have gotten so many more credits than everybody   
else and for the first time it took me less than 10 hours to   
complete my registration for next year. I took me only FIVE   
MINUTES!! Do you know how cool that is? All I had to write in   
was running start because all the required senior classes were   
already filled in.  
Ummm, sorry about the above rant. I will try and get as many   
chapters out this week as possible but probably none afterwards   
until the last week of March. That's my spring break. Another   
cool thing about running start is that I get like 2 months off   
that my friends don't.   
Ok, sorry. To the story.  
The rest of the weekend had passed in a much more ordinary   
manner than Saturday. Usagi had gone to the arcade again on   
Sunday but at a much more reasonable hour so as not to cause a   
repeat of Motoki's fainting spell. She had attempted to do her   
homework on Sunday evening but hadn't had much luck in completing   
it. She was now sitting at her desk, staring dejectedly down at   
her paper, wondering why the little symbols made no sense.  
"Luna, why do I have to learn math?"   
"Because you do."  
"Whoever invented math needs to be taken out back and shot.   
They were either looking for a way to torture thousands of future   
generations of students or they had WAY too much time on their   
hands. I think it was the latter personally." Usagi heaved a   
deep sigh and looked up the problem she was trying to work on in   
the back of her math book where the answer key was. "Here it is.   
How did they get that answer? It is sooo off from mine." Usagi   
threw the book at the wall and put her head in her arms on the   
desk. Luna walked over to her and sat primly in front of her   
sobbing charge.  
"Stop crying immediately Usagi. You will start your tutoring   
tomorrow. Tell Miss Haruna that you tried and that you will do   
better tomorrow. Tell her that you have gotten a tutor and she   
might not give you detention if you are on time. Mamoru will help   
you tomorrow. This is nothing to get so upset about." Usagi   
simply stared at her guardian wondering who she was and where the   
REAL Luna was.   
"You know what? You're right Luna. I am going to stop   
stressing about this one assignment and I am going to try tomorrow   
when I am with Mamoru. I will prove to him that he is wrong about   
my mental capabilities." She had thrust her fist in the air   
during this determined speech before she realized just how   
ridiculous she looked.  
"You finally have the right attitude about this Usagi. I   
know that you are smart. Your only problem is that you have   
slacked off for so long that when you try and focus you are   
completely lost. Am I right?" She looked at Usagi expectantly.  
"You are. Maybe this tutoring thing will be good for me   
after all." Usagi got up from her desk and got into her pink   
bunny pajamas. She walked over to her stuffed-bunny covered bed   
and got under her down comforter. "Goodnight Luna. Try and make   
me get out of bed early tomorrow morning. Use claws if   
necessary." She reached over and turned off the light. She   
snuggled down into the covers and closed her eyes. 'Tomorrow will   
be a good day. It has to be.'  
~*THE NEXT MORNING*~  
  
"USAGI! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Luna was yelling in the   
unconscious girls ear. "Ok, I guess it's time to break out the   
claws." Luna flexed her paw and was just about to give her arm a   
good swipe when the girl bounced up and jumped out of her bed.   
'Darn. I almost got her.' "I am glad to see that you are up   
Usagi. I hope that you are ready for your tutoring this   
afternoon."  
"I am. I am also going to get to school on time today. Ok,   
gotta get moving." She raced to her closet and quickly got out a   
clean uniform. Laying it carefully on her bed she then turned and   
raced out her bedroom door towards the bathroom. She zoomed past   
her brother who was heading downstairs for breakfast. Needless to   
say he looked a little confused at seeing his sister up before   
7:30. It couldn't be any later than 6:45 could it. He turned and   
rushed back to his room to check the clock and Usagi locked   
herself into the bathroom.   
She hopped in the shower and quickly washed her hair. Once   
she was dried off she began blow-drying her hair. Luckily she had   
a VERY powerful blow dryer or it would have taken an hour. Once   
her hair was dry she put it up in her normal odangos. She was   
very adept at this process after many years of doing it in less   
than 30 seconds. She even had time to curl the ends neatly to   
give her a dressier look. As she left the bathroom she met her   
father going downstairs.   
"Hello honey, how are you this morning?" He asked his   
daughter.  
"I'm fine. Luna managed to get me out of bed this morning so   
I am on time. Aren't you proud of my daddy?"  
"Very." He turned to go down the stairs as she turned to go   
into her room. Once inside she looked at the clock and saw that   
it was only 7:00.   
"Cool I have time to eat breakfast this morning. I don't   
think I have had a decent breakfast on a weekday since the   
summer." It was January. She quickly put on her uniform and   
grabbed her briefcase. She grabbed Luna and bolted out the door   
and down the stairs. "Hi Mom. Can I have pancakes?" She wasted   
no time in sitting down at the table and grabbing a fork.  
"Good morning sweetie. I am glad to see you up on time for a   
change. Of course you can have pancakes. It will only take me a   
second to whip you up a batch." Ikuko turned back into the   
kitchen and began preparing the batter.   
"I GET BREAKFAST!!" Usagi was having the best morning so   
far. She even remembered that she had tutoring with Mamoru and   
wasn't even fazed by it.  
"Honey don't forget that you have tutoring with Mamoru after   
school today. He's going to pick you up after school and you guys   
are going to go to his apartment and work for a few hours. I want   
you to invite him over for dinner so that we can meet him. Don't   
worry I will hide your father's shot gun before he gets here."   
Ikuko smiled down at her daughter.  
"I hadn't forgotten mom. I am actually looking forward to   
the session. I decide that I am going to prove him wrong, just   
like you said." Her mother looked shocked at this pronouncement   
but was pleased nonetheless.   
"I am glad you see it that way now honey. Here are your   
pancakes." She set the plate down in front of Usagi and quickly   
got her hand out of the way before it was inhaled with the rest of   
the food. Usagi was done in seconds and was running to the door.   
"Don't forget your lunch dear."  
"Oh thanks mom. I will call you and tell you whether or not   
Mamoru will be coming for dinner. I will probably run into him   
this morning so I will ask him then. Ok, Bye!" She slipped on   
her shoes, grabbed a jacket and her briefcase and dashed out the   
door. At the end of her block she finally realized that it was   
only 7:15 and she didn't need to run for once. 'I have 45 minutes  
before I have to be at school. I can take my time for once.   
Cool' She started on her normal route, going at a very leisurely   
pace. Soon she came to the normal corner where she ran into   
Mamoru. She looked up and down the street for him. She wanted to   
talk to him about this afternoon and dinner. Deciding to wait for   
him to show she sat down on the bench that was there and waited.   
Five minutes later she saw him, in his usual hideous green jacket,   
walking calmly down the street towards her. "Hey Mamoru!" She   
yelled at him. She jumped up from her bench and jogged down the   
street to meet him.  
"Hey Odango. Good to see you up on time for a change." He   
laughed at the face she made in response to his comment. "Were   
you waiting for me?" He looked at her questioningly.  
"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for   
this afternoon."  
"As far as I know we are. Hopefully you won't get   
detention." He looked jeeringly at her.  
"I will not get detention today, Baka. Anyways, my mom   
wanted you to come over for dinner tonight so that my parents can   
meet you. I hope that you can make it. My mom is the best cook.   
So can you make it?" She looked expectantly up at him waiting for   
an answer.  
"I don't know Odango." He looked a little hesitant.  
"Please? My mom really wants to meet you and she promised to   
hide my dad's shotgun."  
"SHOTGUN! Why would she need to hide his shotgun?"  
"My daddy has a problem with older boys being around me.   
Don't worry, my mom can take care of him." She smiled brightly up   
at him, her eyes beaming.  
"Okay, I'll go." Mamoru heaved a deep sigh and looked at the   
petite blonde, who was now jumping up and down with joy.  
"My mom will be so happy. Thanks Mamoru." She looked down   
at her watch. "Oh I gotta go. It's almost 7:45. I need to be at   
school early so that I can talk to Miss Haruna. I will see you at   
3 O'clock, okay?"   
"Yup sounds good. See you this afternoon, Odango." He waved   
to her as she jogged down the street towards her school. He then   
turned and continued on his way to the arcade.  
Usagi reached her school five minutes later. She ran into   
the building and went directly to her classroom. Her teacher was   
already there and was preparing for the day's lessons. When she   
saw Usagi she nearly shrieked.   
"Usagi? Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm fine Miss Haruna. I just wanted to talk to you about   
the homework that is due today. I really tried to do it but it   
just wasn't clicking. I have the work that I did but I know that   
the answers aren't right. I just wanted to let you know that I   
tried and also that I am starting tutoring this afternoon. My mom   
decided that it was time I got some extra help. She suggested   
that I talk to you and explain that I really am trying but it   
might be awhile before I show some improvement." Usagi took a   
deep breath as she finished this speech. She had rehearsed while   
she was running the last few blocks. She waited anxiously for her   
teacher to respond.  
"I am amazed Usagi. I never thought that you would show this   
much responsibility. I am willing to allow incorrect homework   
from you for a while as long as you begin to show improvement   
soon. By the way, who is your tutor?" She looked at her student   
questioningly.  
"Chiba Mamoru. He's a student at the High School."   
"I have heard of him. He is the top of his class and is   
incredibly smart. He'll whip you into shape all right. Go to   
your seat and start reading today's assignment. If I am going to   
go along with this I expect you to pay attention and be on time   
everyday. Is that understood?"  
"Of course Miss Haruna. I was going to do that anyways."   
She turned and went to her seat. Pulling out her literature   
textbook she flipped to the page numbers written on the board and   
began to read. The other students began to file in and most were   
utterly shocked to see Usagi sitting at her desk already, but none   
more so than her friends. Makoto and Ami sat in their usual seats   
on either side of her and simply stared. Usagi paid them no mind   
and continued to read.   
"Good morning class. I hope you all had an enjoyable   
weekend. Would you all please bring your homework up to my desk."   
She waited patiently as they filed up to the front and dropped   
their papers. "Good. Now let us begin with our literature   
lesson. Please turn to the page number on the board and begin   
reading. When everyone is done we will discuss the main theme.   
Please begin." Miss Haruna sat at her desk and began grading the   
homework as her students doggedly pulled out their books and began   
reading.  
That is all for this chapter. It is the longest chapter that I   
have written to date but I can't help thinking that it is rather   
pointless. I meant for it to cover the tutoring session and   
dinner but I am really tired of typing and I just want to post   
this. Please review. Because this is such a long chapter I am   
going to require at least 7 reviews for the next chapter. That is   
not very many and I think that I deserve it for the work that I   
put into writing this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lady Catherine 


	10. Chapter 10

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 10  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: Je suis desolee!!! I am profusely sorry for how long it has taken me to write another chapter of this story. I got incredibly busy with school and I haven't had more than a few days off at a time, during which I usually sleep. I am certainly very appreciative of all of the reviews that I have gotten since that last chapter and I thank those of you who have just recently reviewed my story. It was seeing all the reviews in the past few weeks that made me decide to continue. It has been so long that I had to go back and reread my story. I am rather appalled at the quantity of typos that I have found. I will try to proofread more carefully with this chapter. I don't really remember exactly where this story was going before I put it on hiatus but I think I can muddle my way through a decent plot. Please review me. I really need some serious criticism about my writing style. I think personally that it could use some work but that's what your reviews will tell me. (Mainly I think that my dialogue is a bit stilted but that could just be me.) Also, is my word choice appropriate or odd?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Lunchtime*~  
  
Usagi's morning had been going well and was now interrupted by her favorite subject of the day. Lunch. She went to the shelf that had her coat and lunch and grabbed them. She turned and waited for her friends to hurry up.   
  
"Are you guys coming or what?" She began to shift her weight from side to side, becoming her usual self yet again. She had been slipping back and forth between the controlled Usagi and the normal Usagi and it was amazing to see the difference between the two.  
  
"Hold your horses Usagi! The rest of us didn't make a mad dash for the door the second the bell rang." This was said by a panting Ami as she grabbed her things from where she had put them on the shelf next to Usagi's that morning. "I want to eat too you know. Just be a little bit more patient Usagi," she gently admonished her.  
  
"I know. It's just that I have been so good this morning that I really need to get out of the classroom. I need to let out all the energy I stored up these past few hours." She was still hopping back and forth and Ami just sighed and walked out the door with a bouncing blonde right behind her.  
  
Lunch was an enjoyable affair for Usagi because it included food. By the end she had driven her friends nuts and was on her way back to being the usual Usagi. However, as soon as the bell rang for the end of lunch she composed herself and was back to the calm Usagi of the morning by the time she reentered the classroom.   
  
The rest of the afternoon was as interminably long to Usagi as the morning had been and by the time the final bell rang she was actually looking forward to her tutoring session with Mamoru.   
  
"I never thought that would happen," she said quietly to herself as she collected her books and sweater and walked out the door. Her friends had gone on without her and she walked slowly to the front of the school. When she got there she saw Mamoru leaning against the side of a black sports car. He was wearing black sunglasses and (of course) his horrid green jacket and perked up when he saw her emerge from the doors of the school.  
  
"Hey Odango! How was your day?" He grinned at her as she walked towards him.  
  
"LONG! I swear when you actually pay attention it takes twice as long for lunch to arrive. And don't call me Odango!" She had reached him and was now looking up at him indignantly. He just smiled down at her and laughed.  
  
"Come on and get in the car. We've got studying to do." He turned and opened the car door for her. She got in and was slightly awed by the lushness of the interior. It was black leather and had a very expensive looking stereo.   
  
"WOW! Nice car."  
  
"Thanks, I like it too." He grinned at her charmingly and started the car. As he pulled away from the curb he looked over at her and smiled. "We are going to have fun with this Usagi." She gave a small snort of disbelief but wisely refrained from commenting.  
  
It was a short drive to his apartment building and he pulled into the underground parking lot. They got out and walked to the elevators. While they were waiting he surreptitiously looked her over. She looked like her normal Odango-ed self but there was a different air about her today. Shrugging, he guided her in to the elevator with his hand on the small of her back.   
  
As they walked down the hall to his apartment after getting off the elevator on the 23rd floor, he realized where his hand was and quickly removed it. She hadn't seemed to notice but he wasn't quite sure why he had done it in the first place. He stopped in front of his apartment and unlocked the door. He ushered her in and showed her where to put her shoes and coat.   
  
"I have plenty of snacks stocked up so I think that we should get whatever we want now and then sit down to work. Do you have a lot of assignments?" He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Kinda. Mainly I just need your help with the English and math. I talked with my teacher today and told her that I had gotten a tutor and she agreed that as long as I was working harder she would allow some assignments to be incorrect, as long as I showed improvement quickly that is. She also had only good things to say about you." Usagi smiled up at him and he couldn't help but blush lightly. "Can we have snacks now? I'm hungry." She headed in the direction of what she assumed was the kitchen, pausing only to put her schoolbag on the dining room table as she walked past it. Mamoru, still standing by the door could hear her opening cupboards and squealing with joy at the array of goodies she had uncovered.  
  
"Bring me out something too Usagi." He sat at the table and waited for her to bring him some sugar-laden sustenance. He was tempted to open her bag and get out her assignments but he knew that invading her privacy would only raise her ire and would not get the tutoring off to a good start. He started as she burst back into the room carrying a tray filled with chips, cookies, and sodas. "Think you've got enough there?" He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Barely. Here is yours." She plopped down in the chair next to him and divvied up the booty. Next she opened her bag and pulled out her books. "I have an English passage to translate, 15 math problems, and some assorted history and geography. I can probably manage the last two on my own if we run out of time but the others I really need help on." She looked at him hopefully and something gave a quick twist inside of him at the sight of her expression.  
  
"Don't you worry. We'll get everything done. It's only 3:30 and we have until 6 o'clock. Now let's get started." He took the English passage from her hand and had her read it out loud, occasionally helping her with some pronunciation. He soon realized that she knew much more than she gave herself credit for, but he was reluctant to bring it up for some reason. He liked her being in his apartment and was glad that he had accepted the job. That is, he was glad until it came time for math.   
  
Math was Usagi's worst subject, plain and simple. It just did not click in her mind. The different equations and concepts, once learned, were soon pushed out by the new material meaning she learned next to nothing. Even worse, she was so discouraged and self-conscious that he felt badly for her. He spent over an hour trying to explain the intricacies of the quadratic equation, very little of which she actually absorbed. It was getting close to 5:30 and they had yet to look at her history or geography.  
  
"Well Usagi, math is definitely something we need to work on but let's give it a rest for now and do some history." He leaned back and stretched as he watched her sigh heavily.  
  
"I don't know why I have so many problems with math. I tried really hard today and it still is over my head." She slumped down in her seat and looked at him dejectedly.  
  
Disturbed to see the normally bouncy Usagi so sad he quickly began praising her. "I think that you actually learned a lot today. The English went very well and I think that I will eventually be able to get the math into your head. Now however it is time to do history." He pulled out her history book and looked over the assignment. "This shouldn't be too hard." He smiled and they began. They were soon done and in record time Usagi had all of her homework at least attempted and most done. They had just finished when Mamoru looked at the clock, which read 6:10. "Oops Usagi, we have got to go now unless we want to be late."   
  
They scurried to clean up the food debris and Usagi hastily packed up her bag. They rushed to the door grabbed jackets and shoes and were putting them on as they ran down the hall to the elevator. They made it to his car in record time and were soon on their way to Usagi's house for dinner.  
  
They arrived on time thanks to Mamoru's agile driving abilities, about which Usagi would never tell her father. They were greeted at the door by her mother who looked pleased to see them on time.   
  
"Welcome Mamoru. I am glad that you were able to join us for dinner. Don't worry, I his Kenji's shotgun so you are safe." Mamoru cringed at the mention of a shotgun and was determined ot be on his best behavior. "Usagi, take Mamoru into the living room to meet your father and then come to the kitchen and help me finish dinner." Ikuko smiled at the two and turned back into the kitchen.  
  
Mamoru turned and looked at Usagi. "I'm not going to die tonight am I?"  
  
"Not if my mom can help it, though I'm sure my father has a spare shotgun somewhere." As he blanched she let out a small giggle. "I'm kidding. My mom and I will keep you out of harm's way. Come on, it's time to meet your fate." Giggling, she led him down the hall to the living room.   
  
Kenji was sitting on a chair and reading the paper. He looked up when they entered and scowled when he saw Mamoru. He beckoned to them to sit on the couch in front of him and they did so, Usagi with alacrity and Mamoru with a decided hesitancy.  
  
"How did your tutoring session go today?" He looked stonily at Mamoru and smiled at his daughter.   
  
"It went very well I think. We attempted to get all of her homework done correctly and I think that she did learn some new tricks to help her learn better." Mamoru was sitting rigidly straight and looked horridly nervous.  
  
Taking pity on him Usagi spoke up. "It was good daddy. He really helped me with my English and I think with his help I might just have a prayer in math." She smiled at her father in her best attempt to charm him and it worked. Her father smiled at them both and Usagi got up to go help her mother, leaving Mamoru and her father to their conversation.  
  
"So Mamoru what grade are you in?"  
  
"I'm a senior at Azabu high school."  
  
"What do you plan do to after high school?"  
  
"I am going to go to college and then medical school. I don't know where yet."  
  
"What do your parents do?"  
  
Mamoru had paused after this last question but slowly he answered. "My parents died when I was six. I have an apartment of my own and a trust fund." Usagi had been coming to call them to dinner and had heard his answer.  
  
'That explains a lot about him. I noticed that there weren't any pictures in his apartment but I didn't want to ask.' Usagi shook her head and turned to go into the living room. "Dad that's enough interrogation for one night. Come on its time to eat." She beckoned her father out the door and grabbed Mamoru by the arm. "Come on. You'll like dinner. Mom made all of my favorites and I 'm sure you'll like them." She smiled up at him, trying to get the slightly melancholy expression off his face.  
  
"I'm sure I will too." He smiled down at her and she pulled him towards the dining room.  
  
They sat at the table and waited for her mother and brother to join them. Usagi's father looked thoughtfully at Mamoru and thought about what the boy had told him. He was glad that the boy was determined to do something with his life and was sorry that his parents had died when he was so young. All in all he decided that he liked Mamoru and decided his former misgivings were unreasonable.  
  
"Here's the food everyone. Eat up." Ikuko came in carrying several dishes of steaming, aromatic food and placed them around the table. "Shingo decided to stay at his friends house for dinner tonight so we can begin now. Usagi please pass the rice." Usagi obeyed her mother and soon everyone had full plates and was eating enthusiastically.  
  
"This food is excellent Tsukino-san. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. This is the best meal that I have had in a long time." He smiled and then looked down at his plate to continue eating.  
  
"I'm glad that you are enjoying it." She smiled at him and then smiled at Usagi. They continued eating in silence, concentrating only on the food. Once they were done and the dishes were cleared that sat at the table digesting to make room for dessert.  
  
"So how did the tutoring go you guys?" asked Ikuko.  
  
"It went great mom. We got my homework done and he really helped me with my English."  
  
"Did you guys get along all right?" Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other as they both realized that they hadn't argued all afternoon. It was the second time in three days that they had gotten along without attempting to kill each other.  
  
"Actually mom, I just realized that we haven't fought all afternoon. How odd." Usagi sat there looking perplexed as her mother just smiled.  
  
"I knew that you two could get along if you tried. I'm glad that things are working out so well. Now however, lets have dessert." She got up from the table to get the dessert form the kitchen.   
  
"I'll help." Usagi got up from the table and followed her mother.   
  
"Thanks for helping sweetie. However did you manage to get along with Mamoru today? I thought that you two were mortal enemies."  
  
"I honestly have no idea mom. We didn't even realize that we weren't fighting. It's a repeat of Saturday."  
  
"What happened on Saturday?"  
  
"When I went to the arcade I surprised Motoki so much he passed out so Mamoru and I had to run the arcade for a few hours and we didn't fight once. We didn't even realize it until the girls showed up and were shocked by it. It was really weird." Usagi shrugged and set about getting out plates for dessert. Her mother made no comment and they silently went back into the dining room.  
  
"Here's dessert guys. I hope you like it. I made a cake. Chocolate."  
  
"Mmm. Sounds delicious Tsukino-san. Thank you."  
  
"Here's your piece Mamoru." Usagi handed him a large chunk of the cake. "Daddy." She sat down and started to eat her own.   
  
Soon they had all finished eating and Mamoru decided that it was time for him to go.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Tsukino-san. It was delicious and I really7 enjoyed myself this evening."  
  
"Goodbye Mamoru. I am glad that you enjoyed dinner." Ikuko smiled at him and turned back into the kitchen.  
  
"Goodbye young man. I am glad that you came tonight. I hope to see you again soon." Kenji nodded at him and went back to reading the paper.  
  
"Come on Mamoru. I'll walk you to the door." Usagi led him to the door and smiled at him. "I'm glad that you came tonight and thank you for your help this afternoon. I really learned a lot. I'm also glad that we got along. It certainly made things easier. Thank you."  
  
"I agree Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow at three. Good night." He smiled and was gone. Usagi simply stood there for a minute and then turned and then turned and went up to her room.  
  
She entered her room and saw Luna sitting on the bed. She sat down next to her guardian and stroked her fur.  
  
"How was tutoring and dinner Usagi?"  
  
"It was great but something odd happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We got along again and we didn't even realize it. That's the second time in three days. This is weird. I don't understand how all of a sudden we can get along after fighting for so long."  
  
"Don't worry about it Usagi. We'll ask Ami to look into it tomorrow. I'm glad that tutoring went well but now is time for bed. Who knows when the Negaverse will decide to attack again?"  
  
"You're right Luna." Usagi got ready for bed and didn't notice that Luna looked just as perplexed as she felt. She got into bed, switched out the light and wiggled around until she was comfortable. "Goodnight Luna."  
  
"Goodnight Usagi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now. I think that's the longest chapter I've written to date. Please give me feedback on my writing style. I want to be able to make my writing better for anyone who reads my work. Thanks again!  
  
Lady Catherine 


	11. Chapter 11

The Odango and The Baka- Chapter 11 Lady Catherine Catty1324@hotmail.com Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my own dismay.  
  
Author's Notes: I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I didn't get out of school until August 22 and before that I was taking the equivalent of 20 credits. Afterwards I did community service and caught up on the sleep that I had been missing for the last six or so months. Anyways, I will try and get another chapter out this week but if I can't I'm very sorry. I won't stoop to blackmailing people for reviews but I really would appreciate it if you would. Thanks for reading my story. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The next day started out well for Usagi. Between her alarm, Luna, and her mother, she managed to get out of bed at a  
  
decent time and was able to eat a good breakfast (which was something that she could not remember being able to do on a school day in a very long time). When she arrived as school she was very pleased to find that while she was by no means the first person to arrive (that was always Ami), she was also not the last. She unfortunately didn't have time to talk to Ami or Makoto before the bell rang, signaling everyone to take his or her seats. "Good morning everyone," greeted Miss Haruna, "please pass all of your homework to the front of your rows." Papers and books were shuffled and banged as assignments were dug out of every crevice imaginable. Usagi, whose papers were already sitting neatly on her desk and were also complete thanks to Mamoru, waited patiently until the pile came up behind her and she added her perfectly stapled packet to the pile and passed it forward to the girl sitting in front of her who promptly fell out of her chair. Usagi had wanted to keep her tutoring a secret from the others in the class  
  
because she didn't want them to think she was any stupider than they already did. Unfortunately she was forced by Miss Haruna to do a problem on the board (which she somehow got correct) and was grilled by them between subjects. "Come on Usagi! Tell us why you have improved some much in one day!" whined Naru (AN: Is that Molly's Japanese name?). "My mom got me a tutor, ok. I started yesterday. He was just able to explain that concept to me better than Miss H. was. Now leave me alone. I do NOT want to get detention today." Usagi shooed her friend away and attempted to pay attention for the rest of the morning.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
At lunch Ami and Makoto pounced on her and demanded a recap of the tutoring  
  
session and the dinner following it. "So, so? How did it go? Was he a good teacher? What was his apartment like? Did your father kill him at dinner? Did he leave you anything in his will?" Makoto was breathless as she chattered incessantly and Usagi finally flung up her hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you everything. 1) It went great, 2) he was a very good teacher as evidenced by my performance in class today, 3) his apartment was VERY neat and very well decorated for a guy, 4) No, Mamoru was still breathing after he left my house, and 5) I will have to ask him about his will this afternoon. Does that cover everything?" Usagi collapsed under a tree and began eating her lunch. "Yup, I think that covers all my questions." "Good. I'm starved."  
The girls continued eating and discussing what they were going to that weekend until the bell rang for class.  
"Oh well, back to the torture." ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Later that afternoon, Usagi walked with her friends out of the hellhole known as school (AN: I like school, just not high school).  
"Oh great! Now after 7 hours of school I get to go and enjoy 3 hours of Mamoru- baka's teaching." Usagi groaned as she walked towards the sidewalk. By the time she reached Mamoru's car her pigtails were dragging on the ground and the look on her face was one of pure misery.  
"Hey Odango, what's your problem?" Mamoru was leaning against his car with a look of humor on his face as he watched the girl drag herself slowly towards his car. The hated nickname soon had her perked up again as she proceeded to scream at him.  
"DO NOT CALL ME ODANGO!!! How many times do I have to tell you that before it makes it through that extremely thick skull of yours?" Usagi glared at her longtime tormentor as he simply smiled down at her.  
"Get in the Odango. Your parents aren't paying me to stand on the street and argue with you." This only produced a shriek from her as he pushed himself off from the car and walked to the driver's side. "Usagi. GET IN." Mamoru growled this last command and Usagi meekly obeyed.  
Usagi only remained meek for a few minutes however. By the time they reached his building she was ready to start an argument.  
"Mamoru."  
"Yes, Odango."  
"Why do you call me Odango, even though I have asked you time and again not to?" She smiled up sweetly at him. Unfortunately Mamoru was not convinced of the sincerity of her sweetness and began slowly backing away from the scary girl before answering her. (AN: Oohh, big bad Usagi is gonna get me).  
"I c-call you Odango b-because. . . Ilikemakingyouangry." Mamoru rushed the last little bit as he thought to himself 'And because you're cute when you're angry. Ok where the hell did that come from? I'm confused.' All this was running through his head as the angry blonde in front of him digested what he had said.  
"You call me Odango because you like making me ANGRY!!! What the HELL is that about?" She was breathing heavily by this point and her complexion was heading towards a rather dangerous shade of crimson  
"I don't know Odango. Honestly." By this time the elevator had opened on Mamoru's floor and he ushered her off, walking warily behind her as she got closer and closer to blowing her top. "Let's get some food, ok?"  
"Alright, but this is so not over mister. Just because I am hungry does not mean that I am not angry. We will continue this after I eat." She huffed into his apartment and flopped onto the couch. Mamoru headed straight into the kitchen to begin putting together a snack. Usagi relaxed on the couch until a sudden beeping interrupted her rest. 'My communicator. Great timing as usual!' She glanced towards the kitchen and quietly opened her communicator. "What do you want?" Ami's face appeared in the screen her blue tiara shining on her forehead letting Usagi know that there was most likely an attack somewhere. "There is a new youma attacking in the park by Rei's school. We can't handle it by ourselves. We need Sailor Moon." Screams were heard in the background as the youma attacked again. "I'm at Mamoru's. How am I supposed to get out of here?" "I don't know Usagi. Just do it. I have to go." "Great. Just great." Mamoru came back into the room then carrying a platter of food. "Here Usagi. I have chips, crackers, and sodas. Will that do?" "Uhh, I have to go Mamoru. My friends need my help with something really quick. I forgot that I had promised to help them. I can be back in less than half an hour, I promise. Uhh, bye." Usagi rushed out the front door leaving a gaping Mamoru holding the food. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I am sorry that I ended it here but I don't exactly know yet just how I am going to do the fight scene yet. I won't have any homework tomorrow so I will try and update then. Please review and let me know if I did better with the dialogue in this chapter. I really tried to make it a bit less trite than in previous chapters. Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who has read my story and has reviewed me with advice. I really do appreciate it.  
  
Lady Catherine 


	12. Chapter 12

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 12  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
Catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon although I wish that I did.  
  
Author's Notes: I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I really have no   
  
excuse other than I got caught up with school and I had horrible writer's block. Again I   
  
apologize.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Usagi ran like a maniac to reach her friends before the fight was over. Close   
  
behind her was Tuxedo Kamen, racing toward the feeling of danger that had overcome   
  
him as soon as she had transformed. She was getting closer and could hear the sounds of   
  
the fight that was raging as always in the center of the park. She slowed as she began to   
  
see the flashes of the attacks being fired at the youma.   
  
"Sailor Mercury," shouted Sailor Moon, "What is it?" She entered the battle as   
  
she shouted and promptly had to dodge an attack from a youma that vaguely  
  
resembled...a fish? 'WHERE do they come up with these things.' She dodged the next   
  
attack and looked at Mercury.  
  
"You need to aim for its third gill slit on the left side. THE OTHER LEFT   
  
MOON!" Mercury shrieked this last bit as Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the fish and it   
  
hit...on the wrong side.  
  
"Ooops. Sorry Mercury." She re-aimed and was about to let loose when a much   
  
stronger blast came from the fish and was coming right towards her.   
  
"MOON! LOOK OUT!!" The other scouts, who had been injured before Usagi   
  
had reached them, looked on in horror as she simply stared at the on-coming blast. At the   
  
last second before impact, a black figure leaped from the trees above. The familiar site   
  
of Tuxedo Kamen was a welcome sight as he swept Sailor Moon out of the way of the   
  
blast. It caught the edge of his cape and exploded as he pushed Sailor Moon away.   
  
Injured, Tuxedo Kamen jumped in to the tree as the scouts refocused on the youma.   
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" The tiara flew from Sailor Moon's hand and this  
  
time it hit the youma in the right spot and it exploded in the usual display of fireworks.   
  
The scouts picked themselves up and clustered around Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sorry guys but I can't stick around to chat. Mamoru is really going to be   
  
wondering where I disappeared to. I promised him that I would be right back. Oh man is   
  
he going to KILL me!" Usagi, still transformed was already off and jumping in the   
  
direction of Mamoru's apartment building as she panicked. She didn't see the other dark   
  
figure leaping along beside her. When she reached the sidewalk in front of his building   
  
she quickly touched her broach and de-transformed. Running into the lobby she didn't   
  
notice the dark figure land on the balcony several floors above her.   
  
"Mamoru I'm back!" Usagi walked into his apartment, slightly out of breath from   
  
her mad dash across the city.  
  
"I'm in here Usagi. Did you finish helping your friend?"  
  
"Yup yup. It was really a simple problem. Though it was a little close there for a   
  
second. We almost didn't finish." Usagi grinned at her words. They were very true, yet   
  
in no way did they tell him what she had been doing. "Anyway, lets get back to the math.   
  
I think that I almost understand it."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to eat first though? You didn't get a chance before you   
  
dashed out of here."  
  
"Okey-doke".  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed similarly as they got down to work. Their earlier   
  
animosity had been lost at some point and they made a good headway in Usagi's pile of   
  
homework.  
  
"I think I better go home now," said Usagi after a few hours, "Its almost dinner   
  
time and my mom doesn't like it when I'm late."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine walking."  
  
"I think I will walk with you. I don't like to think of you walking alone after dark   
  
through the city."  
  
"How gentlemanly of you," teased Usagi, "I appreciate it. Thank you."  
  
They left Mamoru's apartment and turned towards Usagi's neighborhood.  
  
"So what did you have to help your friend with today?"  
  
"Just a little pest problem, nothing special."  
  
"What kind of pest?"  
  
"Nothing special or important."  
  
"Okay then. Lets talk about something else. What do you usually do after   
  
dinner?"  
  
"Ummm, homework now. I used to read comics but my mom kind of put a stop   
  
to that." 'I also often hunt down Negaverse youmas in the middle of the night. Oh but   
  
wait, I can't tell him that." Usagi grinned at Mamoru and hoped that he hadn't caught the   
  
signs of an inner dialogue.  
  
"Sorry that your comic book perusal has been interrupted but I think that doing   
  
your homework is a bit more important."  
  
"You sound just like my mom." They both laughed at this and continued their   
  
walk in silence for a time. "Well, here we are." They had arrived in front of Usagi's   
  
house and she turned to face him. "Thank you for walking me home. I really appreciate   
  
it."  
  
"Your welcome and it was no trouble."   
  
"Goodnight Mamoru."  
  
"Goodnight Odango." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him as she walked up to her   
  
front door. He waved and watched her go inside. "Goodnight Sailor Moon."   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I know that it is short but it was just such a good place to end. I promise to update very   
  
soon (like later tonight or tomorrow night). I really just liked the cliffhanger.   
  
Lady Catherine 


	13. Chapter 13

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 13  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
Rating: PG (Maybe PG-13 if you are really a prude but its pretty tame at the moment)  
  
Catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: Here is the resolution to the major cliffhanger that I left you with at the   
  
end of the last chapter. Sorry about that by the way but I just couldn't resist. It was such   
  
a good place to end the chapter. I planned on writing more than that but it just didn't   
  
flow right after that. So here it is, the thirteenth chapter of my story. Please give me   
  
reviews. I am pathetic and must know that people are reading my story and enjoying it.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
*LAST TIME*  
  
"Goodnight Mamoru."  
  
"Goodnight Odango." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him as she walked up to her   
  
front door. He waved and watched her go inside. "Goodnight Sailor Moon."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I can't believe that Odango Atama is Sailor Moon.' Mamoru was walking back   
  
towards his apartment as he thought about the new twist in his already complicated life.   
  
'Who would have ever thought that someone so klutzy and...and small? I certainly never   
  
would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Someone really does need to   
  
teach her how to not blab her plans to the world when she is still transformed. I'll have to   
  
take that up with her if I ever tell her who I am.' He continued on his way, still mulling   
  
over the changes the afternoon had wrought to his life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Usagi's House*  
  
"How did tutoring go today Usa?" Her mother was in the kitchen finishing dinner   
  
when Usagi walked in the door.  
  
"Good. We got a lot done today. I think that I may actually understand some of   
  
what Mamoru-baka has been teaching me for the last few days. I'm nowhere near Ami   
  
but I think that I am improving."  
  
"I am glad that you think so darling. It makes me happy to see you being serious   
  
about school." Usagi rolled her eyes at her mothers back, still not quite sure how she felt   
  
about being forced to study.   
  
"I'm going to put my bag in my room. How long until dinner?"  
  
"Probably another 20 minutes or so."  
  
"Do you need my help with anything."  
  
"No, no," said her mother hurriedly, "You just go on up to your room. I'll call   
  
you when its ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Her mother sighed in relief as she disappeared up the stairs. It was a well known   
  
fact that Usagi was not a help in the kitchen. A more apt description would be   
  
'nightmare'. She turned back to the dinner and hummed a little tune as she thought about   
  
her children.  
  
Upstairs, Usagi had flung her bag on the floor and had changed out of her school   
  
uniform. She was now looking for a specific manga amidst the pile under her bed.  
  
"What are you doing Usagi?" Luna had come in through the window as she was   
  
under the bed.  
  
"I'm looking for...OW!" She came up rubbing her head, holding the manga   
  
triumphantly. "I was looking for this. Move over. I want to lie down for a little while.   
  
Fighting that youma really tired me out." She shoved the cat out of the way and flopped   
  
heavily onto her soft bed. "Ahhhhh. Now that is more like it." She closed her eyes and   
  
snuggled into the pillow. Thirty seconds later she was asleep. Luna simply shook her   
  
head and curled up next to her.   
  
"Usagi! Dinner time!" When her mom didn't get the usual response she came up   
  
to her room and knocked on the door. "Usagi? Do you want dinner?" When she still   
  
didn't get a response she quietly opened the door and peeked in. Seeing her daughter and   
  
the little cat curled up together, sleeping peacefully, she smiled and quietly closed the   
  
door.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Mamoru's Apartment*  
  
Mamoru was making himself dinner and was once again thinking about the   
  
information he had received today. 'I wonder who the other scouts are? I bet I know   
  
them. I think it would be a good idea if I revealed myself to them but I want to know   
  
more about them then they do about me. I think that Usagi and I are going to have to   
  
take a trip to the arcade tomorrow to see her friends.' He rubbed his hands together   
  
excitedly. "This should be very, very interesting." He chuckled and dished up a plate for   
  
himself.  
  
He sat down in front of the TV and turned on the news.  
  
"Today in Tokyo there was another monster attack in the Juuban district. It took   
  
place in a local park that seems to be the center of a sudden rash of similar instances.   
  
Once again, a group of five sailor-suited girls defeated the enemy and disappeared before   
  
authorities were able to talk with them. The authorities are offering a reward to anyone   
  
who can either give information on the source of the monster attacks or can lead them to   
  
the identities of the sailor-suited girls. Please call your local precinct if you can help. In   
  
other news..."  
  
Mamoru shut off the TV and leaned back. This new ploy by the police to   
  
understand what was happening was going to cause a few problems. 'I need to figure out   
  
the identities of the other sailor scouts soon. We need to discuss the new problems that   
  
are going to arise when civilians start trying to figure out who they are. Money   
  
overcomes every flight reaction that every sane human gets. This is going to be   
  
interesting.' Shrugging, he went back to eating and stared out the window ruminating   
  
over his plans for the nest day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's all for now folks! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I really would like to know what you   
  
guys think. I think that I have lost the focus of my story so any advice would be appreciated.  
  
Thanks Again!!  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
NEXT TIME: The plot thickens as everything begins to come together. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Odango and the Baka-Chapter 14  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
Catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish that I did.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Byaghro who gave me the advice that I have been looking for   
  
in my writing. I tried it this time to see if it works so hopefully it will. If I get any of the   
  
names wrong please let me know so that I can fix them. This should be a fairly long   
  
chapter (I hope). I hope you guys like it. Please REVIEW!!!! With praise advice, and   
  
criticism or all of the above if you so desire. Thanks for reading my story.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The next day at school, all anyone could talk about was the police reward that had   
  
been announced on the news last night.   
  
"Usagi! Did you hear about the reward that the police are offering for the Sailor   
  
Scouts?" A very excited Naru dashed up to a rather groggy Usagi. "Umino said that he   
  
is going to stake out the park until the next attack so that he can get the reward. I hope   
  
that the idiot doesn't get hurt."  
  
"Me too." Usagi hadn't heard about the reward but she wanted to ask Ami and   
  
Makoto about it before she asked Naru to explain. "I have to go see Ami about an   
  
assignment now but I will talk to you at lunch okay?"  
  
"Sure Usa. See ya later!" She was already running off to tell somebody else the   
  
news. Usagi simply shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm and continued into the   
  
school.   
  
She went straight to Miss Haruna's classroom and waited for Ami and Makoto to   
  
arrive. A minute later a breathless Ami came barreling through the door followed by an   
  
equally breathless Makoto.  
  
"Usagi! Did you see the news last night?" Ami had come up panting and   
  
plopped down into a desk.  
  
"No I haven't but Naru was blabbing something about a reward for the sailor   
  
scouts when I saw her a few minutes ago."  
  
"Last night on the news they announced that the police are offering a reward for   
  
any information on either the youma attacks or the sailor scouts. This is SO bad. This is   
  
SO BAD!" Ami quickly declined into a slightly breathless mantra of 'This is so bad' as   
  
Usagi digested the information that she had just been given.  
  
"Ami stop panicking. This is not as bad as it seems. We just need to think of a   
  
way to keep people from figuring out who we are. We need to have a scout meeting after   
  
school today and talk to Luna and Artemis about new ways to protect our identities. Let   
  
me think for a minute." Usagi got a distant look on her face as she began to plan.   
  
Disturbed by Usagi's poise and her own panic, Ami simply stared. Makoto had been   
  
watching the entire exchange and made a mental note to tell Luna about the change in   
  
Usagi later.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah Makoto?"  
  
"Do you have a plan? 'Cause if you do, I'd like to hear it."  
  
"I'll think about it today and let you guys know after school." She smiled and   
  
faced the front of the classroom as Miss Haruna walked in.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
+AFTER SCHOOL+  
  
As Usagi walked out of the school building she waved to her friends. Since it was   
  
Friday they were planning to spend the night at the shrine and have their meeting about   
  
the reward situation. Right now, Usagi was going to her tutoring session with Mamoru   
  
and they were going to the arcade to meet Rei and Minako and tell them of their new   
  
plans for the evening.  
  
"Odango! Over here!" Mamoru waved at her as she looked for the source of the   
  
hated nickname.   
  
"Haven't I told you not to call me that?"  
  
"I think that I may vaguely recall a conversation like that but I can't be sure." He   
  
grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Well don't do it again. Since you came to dinner my little brother has started   
  
calling me that, as if you and Rei weren't enough." She huffed but the smile was still on   
  
her face.  
  
'Man she's beautiful. Wait a sec!? Where the HELL did that come from?' As   
  
his inner monologue argued with itself he realized that Usagi had been talking to him.   
  
"What did you say? Sorry I zoned out for a minute."  
  
"As I was saying, I think that I have made a good amount of progress in the last   
  
few days don't you?" She looked up at him questioningly as he tried to get a hold on the   
  
conversation.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course you are improving Usagi. I'm your tutor." He gave her a   
  
very self-important grin as she giggled. He couldn't help but be oddly pleased by her   
  
laughter and vowed to make her do so more often. "Oh, Usagi I was thinking that maybe   
  
because you have been doing so well we could go to the arcade for a little while and I   
  
would treat you to a milkshake. Of course there is one condition to that."   
  
"Oh really? Can we? What's the condition?" This last was asked cautiously but   
  
he could see that she was really excited about the opportunity.  
  
"The condition is that you promise not to pour another milkshake over my head."  
  
"No problem. I promise not to pour another milkshake over your head. I still   
  
can't believe that I did it in the first place."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I know. What a waste of a perfectly good milkshake." She giggled and watched   
  
his face register what she had just said.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him innocently, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Let's go to the arcade before I give in to the temptation to strangle you."  
  
"Okay." He just shook his head as he watched her get into his car and then   
  
walked around and got in. As they drove to the arcade they didn't speak but the silence   
  
was a comfortable one. As Mamoru parked she waited for him to lock it and they walked   
  
into the arcade side-by-side.   
  
Usagi saw her friends and waved but stayed with Mamoru. They walked to the   
  
counter together as everyone in the arcade watched with both an avid interest and a   
  
morbid desire to see the latest bout of bloodshed that was expected when they were in the   
  
same room as each other.  
  
"Hey you two. Long time, no see. Hey Usagi, how has he been treating you   
  
during your tutoring sessions?" Motoki had missed the cheerful presence of the little   
  
blonde during the last week.  
  
"He's been fine Motoki. He let me out for good behavior today. I want a   
  
chocolate milkshake please." She hopped up onto a stool next to Mamoru's customary   
  
spot and smiled at them both.  
  
"Coming right up. Do you want anything Mamoru?"  
  
"Coffee...wait, make that a chocolate milkshake."  
  
"Okey-doke." Motoki quickly made their orders and placed them in front of the   
  
couple. They sat and drank their milkshakes for a minute without talking.  
  
"Usagi, do you want to go sit with your friends?"  
  
"Sure but only if you come with me."  
  
"Lets go." They both got up and walked towards the booth in the back where   
  
Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were seated, talking quietly to one another.   
  
"Hey guys! How are you?" Usagi squeezed into the booth and pushed her   
  
friends over to make room for Mamoru to sit. "Mamoru and I decided to come and sit   
  
with you. Rei, Minako I haven't seen you guys in ages! How was school today?" She   
  
had to stop there to breathe but before she could continue Mamoru spoke up.  
  
"I've been sitting here thinking about this for a minute and I realize that I had   
  
already figured it out."  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"Which Sailor Scout each of you is." The girls just sat there in stunned silence as   
  
he smiled in satisfaction. "Let's see...Rei you are Sailor Mars, Minako you are ...Sailor   
  
Venus, Makoto you must be Sailor Jupiter, Ami you must be Sailor Mercury, and, last   
  
but not least, Usagi you are Sailor Moon." He sat back and grinned at the surprise and   
  
shock that was playing across their faces. Then anger set in and he tensed, waiting for   
  
the coming explosion.  
  
"How in the HELL did you figure it out?" Usagi thought that there was no point   
  
in denying what he had so casually announced. She skipped right from surprise to anger.   
  
She remembered the reward that had been announced last night and she grew even   
  
angrier. "Are you going to turn us in for the reward?" The other girls gasped, having   
  
forgotten the latest development in the Negaverse saga.  
  
"Well let me think about that for a second...if I turned you in then I guess that I   
  
would have to turn myself in too." He sat back and waited for this to sink in.  
  
"Hold on...turn yourself in? What do you mean?" Usagi couldn't really figure it   
  
out but as soon as he opened his mouth she imagined him in a black tuxedo and mask.   
  
"OH MY GOD! You're Tuxedo Kamen. He's Tuxedo Kamen. OH MY GOD." She sat   
  
there with her mouth hanging open, trying to get her mind around the idea.  
  
"You are correct Usagi. My tutoring must be helping after all. I really expected   
  
Ami to get it first." He smirked and waited for the next inevitable question.   
  
"How did you figure out who we are? When did you figure out who we are?"  
  
"I figured out yesterday who Usagi was after the youma battle. By the way Usagi   
  
you really need to watch what you say when you are still transformed. I heard you when   
  
I was in the tree and it wasn't really hard to put the pieces together. I figured out who the   
  
rest of you are by simple common sense and then comparing how you look with the how   
  
the scouts look I figured out who each of you were exactly. I wasn't that hard once I   
  
figured out who one of you was." He sat back and looked at them all glare at Usagi.   
  
"Hey don't get mad at her. I would have figured it out pretty quick if she had kept   
  
disappearing every time there was a youma attack." He had a point and they all agreed   
  
with him but it was not everyday that someone figured out your secret identity.   
  
"Are we still on for tonight at the Shrine. Now we really have some stuff to tell   
  
Luna and Artemis."  
  
"Usagi, isn't Luna your cat?"   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then why are you going to tell her about this?"  
  
"Because she's one of our advisors."  
  
"Advisor. A cat is your advisor?"  
  
"Yup. She talks too."  
  
"Okay, now I am confused. You say that you were going to have a meeting at the   
  
shrine today, right?"  
  
"Yeah. We were going to talk to them about the reward."  
  
"Why don't you all come to my apartment tonight and stay over? I can meet   
  
Luna and Artemis and then we can discuss what we each know about the Negaverse."  
  
"That sounds good." The girls nodded their agreement to Mamoru's idea.  
  
"Well, Usagi and I need to go now so that we can study some so that her parents   
  
don't pay me for nothing. Come on Usagi." He pulled her gently out of the booth,   
  
"Wave goodbye to your friends." She was trying to suck up the last vestiges of her   
  
milkshake and wave goodbye at the same time. For some reason she wasn't protesting   
  
the highhanded behavior of her tutor.   
  
"Bye guys!"  
  
"What time should we come to your apartment?"  
  
"How about 7:30? Does that work for you guys?"  
  
"Sounds great. We'll let Luna and Artemis know and see you at 7:30." With that   
  
last comment they watched as the odd pair walked out the door. And suddenly hey   
  
weren't feeling so calm.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
That's all for now folks. I hope to be able to get myself back onto track with the plot of   
  
my story. The next chapter will really get into my main premise I promise. This one was   
  
about twice the length that my chapters usually are. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE   
  
REVIEW!!! I really like hearing exactly what you guys think.  
  
Lady Catherine 


	15. Chapter 15

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 15  
  
Lady Catherine   
  
Catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG to PG-13 depending on how much of a prude you are  
  
Hi everybody! Thanks for all the reviews that people sent me. I really do appreciate it. I   
  
hope that everyone is enjoying my story. I am trying to keep up my standards but you   
  
should all know that I type my story as I go, save it, and immediately post it. I never   
  
actually edit or revise my chapters. I started this chapter before Christmas so I apologize   
  
if the tone changes part way through. I do have it mapped out however. Thanks again   
  
for everyone who sent me a review and especially to Byaghro who once again sent me a   
  
very nice review that got me back to my story!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Usagi had gone home at the usual time from Mamoru's so that she could get her   
  
things and tell her parents that she was spending the night at the temple. She also   
  
grabbed Luna while she was packing and promised to explain things as they walked.   
  
They left the house and walked down the block in the direction of Mamoru's apartment.   
  
They turned the corner of the block and Usagi saw Mamoru's car parked across the street.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" He waved to her and she dashed across the street to meet him. "I   
  
thought that I would pick you up so that we can go to the grocery store and you can help   
  
me pick out the snacks that you girls like." He smiled at her, none of the usual animosity   
  
present in the expression.  
  
"Oh goody. I am so hungry and I bet the other girls will be too. Lets go!" She   
  
walked to the door that he was holding open for her and got in to the car. As he walked   
  
around to the other side Luna decided to speak up.  
  
"I thought that we were going to the temple to see the other girls? What is this   
  
about going to Mamoru's?"  
  
"Oh Luna I am sorry that I forgot to explain. You see, today at the arcade   
  
Mamoru told us that he knew who we were and that he was Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"You haven't told her yet Odango? I thought for sure that either you or one of the   
  
other girls would have told her by now." He smiled at her, exasperation clear in his tone.   
  
"No I hadn't told her yet. I was planning to do it on the walk to your apartment.   
  
Now she has to process it a little more quickly."   
  
"How on earth did he find out?" Luna had finally recovered enough to ask that   
  
very important question.  
  
"At the last battle I heard Sailor Moon call to the others that she had to get back to   
  
Mamoru's before he killed her. It was a pretty obvious as to who she was since she said   
  
my name and Usagi had just disappeared from my apartment."  
  
"USAGI!!!! How many times have I warned you about what you say while you   
  
are transformed?" Luna glared at her charge and Usagi simply hung her head.  
  
"Hey, cut her some slack! I would have figured it out sooner or later if she   
  
disappeared every time there was a youma attack." Mamoru wrapped his hand around   
  
the unhappy blonde's and glared at the cat that was making her thus.   
  
"I guess you are correct but I still think that she should learn a little bit more   
  
discretion when she is in her transformed state."  
  
"I am sorry Luna but at least now we know who Tuxedo Kamen is." Usagi had   
  
perked up a bit at the kind words of Mamoru. "There is an upside to my blunder at   
  
least."  
  
"I guess you are right as well but you really must be more careful next time   
  
Usagi."  
  
"I promise Luna." She hugged her cat and smiled. "Oh! We're here. Luna you   
  
should probably wait in the car okay? I don't think that animals are allowed in the store."  
  
"I am going to call the other girls about this latest development. I will be fine   
  
here." She gave Usagi the equivalent of a kitty smile and watched as the two pseudo-  
  
friends walked into the store.   
  
She whipped out her communicator and quickly used the group-contact setting. A  
  
picture of each of the girls soon appeared on the screen.   
  
"Hello girls. How are you all after this afternoon's surprise?"  
  
"I am still a little shocked by it but not nearly so much as the change in Mamoru   
  
and Usagi's relationship." Ami looked a little perplexed and the others nodded in   
  
agreement.  
  
"I too have seen some odd behavior between them today. What happened   
  
earlier?" Luna waited for one of the girls to speak up.  
  
"Well, first of all they were being friendly but that isn't much of a surprise   
  
anymore. I guess the strangest part was her immediate acceptance of him as Tuxedo   
  
Kamen so quickly," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah but the weirdest part was when they were leaving and he just pulled her   
  
along and she let him." Rei shook her head at the memory. "I still can't believe that she   
  
didn't complain even the littlest bit."  
  
"Me either," said Makoto.  
  
"Do you think that there is something going on between them?" Minako pondered   
  
her own question as the others simply stared at the girl who had proposed such a   
  
preposterous notion. "What? I am the sailor scout of Love after all. It's my job to think   
  
of these kinds of things. Don't you guys think that it could at least be possible?"  
  
"You are out of your mind Minako. I have to go now but I will see you all at   
  
Mamoru's. Bye!" Rei turned off her communicator and after similar good-byes from the   
  
rest of the girls the communicators were silent.   
  
"Well, that was certainly some theory. I will have to think about that one." Luna   
  
settled down to wait for Usagi and Mamoru to come back, all the while thinking about   
  
alternate reasons for their sudden change in personalities.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Inside the Store  
  
"How about this kind of soda Usagi? Do the girls like it?"  
  
"Yup, its one of our favorites. Then again we will drink just about anything."  
  
"That's good to know I guess. Just start piling things into the cart. I am going to   
  
go and get some real food and some cat treats to pacify the guardians."  
  
"Good idea. The cat treats I mean. Who needs real food?" She giggled at his   
  
affronted look and went back to piling junk food into the cart.  
  
"One of these days I am going to cook you a meal and show you the difference   
  
between junk food and real food." He tickled her and set off down the aisle before she   
  
could react.   
  
"I'll get you for that Mamoru." Usagi looked angry but the grin on her face   
  
belied her anger and he just grinned back at her.  
  
"I'll meet you at the front of the store in ten minutes okay?"  
  
"Okey-doke." She waved and returned to her serious contemplation of which   
  
kind of cookies to get.   
  
Finally deciding to get both kinds she wanted and realizing that she had enough   
  
food to feed a small army (which should be just enough for the girls and Mamoru), she   
  
made her way to the front of the store to wait for Mamoru. He soon appeared with an   
  
armload of ingredients to make some sort of a meal but Usagi did not press him to   
  
elaborate.  
  
"Are you ready to go Usagi?" Mamoru looked at her before glancing at the cart.   
  
"Good lord girl! How much food do you guys usually eat?" The cart was near to   
  
overflowing with junk food and the small girl in front of him could hardly control it as   
  
she tried to maneuver into the checkout line.  
  
"Don't worry. There won't be enough leftovers to feed a mouse. We can eat a lot   
  
during our meetings. You'll get used to it eventually I assure you. Luna and Artemis   
  
certainly have." The checker rang them up and Mamoru blanched at the total but silently   
  
handed over his credit card.  
  
"I hope that you guys enjoy this food."  
  
"Don't worry, we will." She quickly bounced on to her tiptoes and gave him a   
  
peck on the cheek. "Thank you for this Mamoru." She smiled up at him and then   
  
suddenly realized just what she had done. "Uhhh, we better get this stuff into the car.   
  
The girls will be getting to your apartment soon."  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. Good idea." Mamoru was just as confused as she was and they   
  
walked silently to the car where a stunned Luna (who had witnessed the little kiss) was   
  
waiting for them. They silently loaded up the multitude of bags and got into the car.   
  
The silence was slightly awkward as he started the car pulled out of the parking   
  
lot but as they drove along Usagi placed her hand over his on the gearshift and they   
  
looked at each other and a silent understanding went through them.  
  
Luna watched in thrall, as they seemed to communicate with each other. After a   
  
few seconds their eyes returned to the road but their hands remained together on the   
  
gearshift. She just watched and waited for them to realize what they were doing but they   
  
never did. After only a few minutes they pulled into the parking garage underneath   
  
Mamoru's building.   
  
Still not speaking they loaded up the groceries and Usagi's bag and went to the   
  
elevators with Luna following after them. Inside the conveyance, they stood close   
  
together with their upper arms barely brushing each other. Once at Mamoru's floor they   
  
got off to find Minako and Rei waiting for them.  
  
"Hey you guys found the place. We just bought a lot of goodies to eat so I hope   
  
that you're hungry. I know that I am." Usagi grinned and Luna marveled at how she had   
  
slipped out of the adult silence that she had shared with Mamoru on the ride from the   
  
store. Mamoru opened the door and ushered the girls through the door.  
  
"Ami, Rei, why don't you put the food away since Mamoru and Usagi had to   
  
carry it all." Luna gave them a look saying that she needed to talk to them.   
  
Alone.  
  
"Sure Luna. Why don't you two go sit in the living room and see if there are any   
  
good movies on?" Minako gave the pair her sweetest smile and they simply shrugged   
  
and left the trio alone.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot Luna explained what had happened at the   
  
store and on the ride home.  
  
"As soon as Ami gets here, tell her to do a scan of them to see if that same energy   
  
from the arcade is present again."  
  
"No problem." The girls began putting the food away as they whispered about   
  
what Luna had told them. They had just finished when the doorbell rang again. They   
  
went into the living room just as Ami and Makoto walked in.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad that you could finally make it. We just finished putting away   
  
the food. Mamoru and Usagi bought us a huge amount of food but it should be just   
  
enough to feed us. Artemis will be coming soon but he wanted to check out a source   
  
before he came over." Minako took a deep breath after her little speech and waited for   
  
the others to catch up with her.  
  
"Nice to see you too, guys. Where's Luna?" Ami looked around expectantly.   
  
"She's in the kitchen. I think that she wanted to talk to you when you arrived."  
  
"Okay, I guess I will go see what she needs. Be right back." Ami darted into the   
  
kitchen, eager to see what Luna wanted.  
  
"Hi Luna. What did you need me to do?" Luna quickly told her what had   
  
happened and waited for her to digest it.  
  
"I want you to go into the other room and secretly do a scan on them. The others   
  
will know what you are doing so they will keep them distracted. Go now."   
  
Ami went back into the other room as she got out her computer. Mamoru and   
  
Usagi were standing somewhat apart from the others as they quietly talked about their   
  
powers. They were slowly moving towards the balcony, which was open, as Ami   
  
focused her computer at them. Her scan only took a few minutes but by the time she was   
  
done the pair had ceased talking and they were standing close together on the balcony not   
  
saying anything but leaning into each other. They were apparently oblivious to the others   
  
for the moment, which served their purpose well.  
  
"Luna, I have the results of my scan. I don't know what it means but the energy I   
  
first found coming from them is still there but is now even stronger and much more   
  
stable. I can only conclude that their prolonged contact recently has caused this change.   
  
Oh, it's getting even stronger. It increased in magnitude even as I was recording it."  
  
"This is not good."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
I know that this is a very bad place to end it but I am pretty sure that this is the longest   
  
chapter I have written to date and I would really like to go to bed. I hope that everyone   
  
will please review as usual and I will try to be more prompt in my updates. Thanks again   
  
to those who have read my story and reviewed it.  
  
Lady Catherine 


	16. Chapter 16

The Odango and The Baka- Chapter 16  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
Catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13 depending on your personal moral code  
  
I posted a new chapter yesterday as well so make sure you read that one first! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I am trying to really get into the plot that I have been building up to for the last 15 chapters with very little progress. Please let me know what you think about both the plot and my writing itself and make sure you let me know about any major errors.   
  
P.S. To Maria: Thank you for your review and don't worry, I would never make   
  
anything bad happen. I am a firm believer in happy endings with the least possible   
  
amount of angst to get there.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The girls were all looking and feeling a little perplexed by Luna's comment. Why   
  
could their getting along be a bad thing?  
  
"Girls, it is not a good thing when there is an unknown force affecting the   
  
judgment of our leader and her protector. This could be very bad. Ami?"  
  
"Yes Luna?"  
  
"Did your scan pick up any way to stop this energy from affecting them?"  
  
"Just a sec." Ami looked seriously at her computer as her fingers flew across the   
  
keyboard, the screen flashing and changing rapidly. "This is odd. Hmm."  
  
"What is it Ami? Don't keep us in suspense here!" Minako wailed as Ami went   
  
back to her work.  
  
"The energy itself is being produced by them but there are two distinct energy   
  
patterns that have blended together to form the energy that I have been detecting. There   
  
is no outside influence whatsoever. Something inside them is doing this." The others   
  
simply stared for a moment before Luna spoke up in a regretful tone.  
  
"I was afraid of that. I thought that it was odd before that a mortal was reacting   
  
like this with Usagi but it makes much more sense now that we know Mamoru is Tuxedo   
  
Kamen."  
  
"What makes more sense Luna?"  
  
"The energy of the crystals. I recognize the patterns from the moon. I need to   
  
think about the implications of this but I am almost sure that this will change everything."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Meanwhile, On the Balcony...  
  
  
  
"So when did you get your powers Mamoru?"  
  
"Only a few months ago. One night I was simply walking along in the park on   
  
my way home when I suddenly transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. I knew that I had to   
  
follow this feeling that I had and when I got there, there was this little blonde girl doing   
  
her best to both not get killed and break everyone's eardrums at the same time." He   
  
smiled down at Usagi who was trying her hardest not to smile but was not quite   
  
succeeding. "I tried to help her but she managed to kill the youma all on her own. I was   
  
proud of her and angry with her at the same time because she had put herself in danger when she had no clue what she was doing. When I transformed I instantly knew what I  
  
needed to do to use my powers but it was obviously not the same for her." He leaned   
  
against her to show his frustration at her being in danger.  
  
Both had running inner dialogues questioning their newfound relationship and   
  
friendship with the other but neither really understood what was going on. They really   
  
couldn't control the way they were acting but neither wanted it to change. They were   
  
finally reaching a stage of contentment together that neither had had for a very long time.  
  
"That first battle was very scary for me because I had no idea what was going on   
  
and suddenly out of nowhere this handsome man jumped into save me. I was hoping that   
  
was the end of it but alas it was not to be." Usagi gave a dramatic sigh and started   
  
giggling at the look on Mamoru's face.  
  
He looked serious as he said, "Usagi, I want you to know that I will always be   
  
there to protect you no matter what happens. I won't let you get hurt anymore." Shocked   
  
by his words Usagi stopped giggling and simply stared at him. Their hands joined on the   
  
balcony's railing and they leaned into one another with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I know that you will do your best but I do not want you to risk your life for mine.   
  
I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me." She looked at him   
  
imploringly and he nodded his head but she could tell that he would do whatever it took   
  
to keep her safe. In that moment she swore to do the same.  
  
"Hey you two! Are you going to come and eat or are you going to stand out here   
  
all night?" The girls had decided that the pair's little tête-à-tête had lasted long enough   
  
and it was time to let them get a little breathing room.  
  
They jumped apart at the voice and Usagi realized just how close they had been   
  
standing.   
  
"We're coming now Makoto. How long have we been out here anyway?"  
  
"Not very long. A movie is just about to start and we thought that you would   
  
probably want to see it."  
  
"Yeah. What movie?"  
  
"Your favorite: Beauty and the Beast."  
  
"YAY!! Come on Mamoru this is my favorite movie of all time." She grabbed   
  
his hand and dragged him through the doorway and into the living room where the other   
  
girls and the cats had all sprawled out. The only space left was on Mamoru's couch and   
  
they quickly plopped down next to each other (Mamoru plopped because he was pulled   
  
by a surprisingly strong little blonde). "Turn it on Rei!" Usagi curled her feet under her   
  
and sat in thrall as the movie began.   
  
As the movie progressed, Mamoru, who had very little interest in the story, found   
  
himself watching his seatmate rather than the screen. She had taken her hair down from   
  
its odangos and he was awed by its length and thickness. He realized that he was   
  
fantasizing about her hair when the movie finally came to an end.  
  
"Wasn't that just the greatest movie Mamoru? I love this story. It is so   
  
romantic!" She smiled at him and he tried to come up with a suitable reply considering   
  
that he had spent more time watching her than the movie.   
  
"Yeah, I enjoyed the last few hours." Rei looked at him suspiciously but didn't   
  
say a word about his unusual answer. "What movie do you guys want to watch next?"  
  
A loud argument burst out as all of the girls began rooting for their favorites.   
  
Usagi sat quietly on the couch next to Mamoru because she had already gotten her pick.  
  
"I say that we watch a romantic comedy next."  
  
"No, an action movie."  
  
"How about a thriller?"  
  
"No scary movies you guys. Usagi doesn't like them."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Romantic comedy it is." Minako took the choice away from them as she shoved   
  
a tape into the VCR.   
  
"So Minako, are you going to tell us what movie you chose?"  
  
"A classic. Pretty Woman." The girls groaned at this. They had seen it as many   
  
times as they had seen Beauty and the Beast but they let it slide. It was tradition for all of   
  
the girls to get to watch one of their favorites each time.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stretched out on the couch with her hair taking up most of the   
  
space. They settled down with some more junk food and enjoyed the same outdated   
  
previews as usual.   
  
About halfway through the movie Minako looked back at the couch in search of   
  
some cookies that Usagi had been hoarding and was shocked by the sight she saw.   
  
Usagi and Mamoru had fallen asleep together with his arm around her shoulders   
  
and his hand wrapped around her hair in what can only be called a loving manner. Even   
  
in sleep he was lightly stroking it with his thumb. They shifted and moved even closer   
  
together.  
  
"Pssst. Guys," hissed Minako, "look at the couch." The others turned and about   
  
shrieked as they saw the unusual sight. "I told you guys that there was something going   
  
on between them."   
  
Almost as if in defense of the sudden scrutiny they were under, Mamoru tightened   
  
his arm around Usagi as she nestled her face even closer into the crook of his neck.   
  
The girls watched in awe at this display as the movie played on in the   
  
background, completely forgotten. Ami whipped out her computer and her results   
  
shocked her even more than the romantic tableau before her.  
  
"Luna, things are getting worse. They aren't technically asleep."  
  
"Then what are they doing exactly?"  
  
"My scanner says that they are in a coma-like state. It also says that if we try to   
  
separate them in this state they will be injured. This state will eventually subside and   
  
they will return to a normal sleep pattern by morning but it looks like as if for now we   
  
have to leave them like that."  
  
"Just great. Does your computer explain what is going on?" Luna was not   
  
pleased with this development and it was very evident in the tone of her voice.  
  
"The two energies they are emitting are attempting to completely synchronize   
  
with each other. The process does not seem detrimental to either of them so I guess there   
  
is no harm in it. I still don't like it though."  
  
"Me either." Luna looked grim as she pondered this latest situation.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
That's it for now. I promise that I will try to update at a quicker pace. Thanks for all   
  
those that have reviewed me!!!!!!  
  
Lady Catherine 


	17. Chapter 17

The Odango and The Baka- Chapter 17  
  
Lady Catherine  
  
Catty1324@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13 (This one really is a toss-up near the end)  
  
Author's Notes: I thought that I should probably update considering that I got a review   
  
asking me if I was dead. I do have a cold and probably a fever so please excuse bad   
  
plotting. If it really sucks I will rewrite it. I am almost done with chemistry and my   
  
senior project is pretty much complete so I am feeling pretty good right now (besides the   
  
fact that I am sick). I thank you all for your continued patience and I promise that I will   
  
eventually finish this story (and for any of you that may be worried about this, it WILL   
  
have a happy ending because otherwise what is the point?).  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
In Mamoru's Apartment:  
  
"Are they ever going to wake up?" Minako looked at the comatose pair on the   
  
couch and sighed. It had been nearly four hours and even though Ami had been doing   
  
periodic scans nothing had changed.  
  
"It can't be much longer. The energy patterns are nearly identical now. They   
  
won't need much more time to finish synchronizing." Ami looked at her computer   
  
screen once again and began punching numbers. The other girls were watching yet   
  
another movie as if nothing was going on but Minako had a feeling that something really   
  
huge was happening and she had to be there when it was finished.  
  
"Chill Minako. They will be fine when they wake up. Watch the movie and pass   
  
me the cookies." She passed the cookies but paid the movie no attention.  
  
An hour later the pair began to show signs of stirring and Minako sat up a bit   
  
straighter.   
  
"Ami, scan them now. I think that they are waking up." The entire group spun   
  
around and watched the couch, the current movie forgotten.  
  
"Okay, it looks like the energy patterns are now identical but I still cannot locate   
  
the source location in their bodies. Also, the energy is fading but there are trace amounts   
  
that do not seem to be fading. It seems that they will now permanently have it present in   
  
their systems. They are however out of their coma and are now sleeping regularly."  
  
"Can I wake them up?"  
  
"Sure." Minako began shaking Usagi, who simply mumbled and snuggled into   
  
Mamoru's chest.  
  
"USAGI WAKE UP!" Minako yelled into her friend's ear. The little blonde   
  
jumped awake and dragged Mamoru with her.  
  
"What? Huh? What's going on?" Usagi looked around very confused but   
  
calmed down when she saw where she was. The other girls couldn't help but notice that   
  
she gripped even tighter to Mamoru as she glared at Minako. "Why did you have to   
  
scream to wake me up?"   
  
"I tried the nice version but it didn't work."  
  
"Why did you have to wake us up at all?"  
  
"Because you have been in a comatose state for several hours and I wanted to see   
  
if you guys had changed at all."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Minako? I have been having some very   
  
nice dreams so I am pretty sure that I was asleep. A very good sleep at that."   
  
Only Mamoru noticed that she had blushed when talking about her dreams and   
  
wondered if she had had ones anything like his. If they had been than he totally   
  
understood her blush and was very surprised that he wasn't blushing as well. Oh. He   
  
was blushing. He pulled her closer much to the surprise of the others and looked on   
  
silently as Usagi dealt with her friends.   
  
"According to my computer you two have both been in a coma as two unique   
  
energy sources synchronized inside you. The patterns are now identical and I think that   
  
you will now always have the energy residue present in your systems."  
  
"I have a vague idea that I know what the energy sources that you speak of are but   
  
I can't remember exactly what they are only that I once did know. How about you   
  
Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I only remember about as much as you Usako. Sorry." He gazed into her eyes   
  
as they others simply stared in amazement at both their behavior and their new names for   
  
each other.  
  
"Ahh I think that maybe we should try and get some sleep and discuss this again   
  
in the morning."  
  
"Good idea Luna. Come on guys lets make up our beds out here. Usagi?"  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"Where do you want to sleep?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about me. I'll make my own bed in a bit. I'm not very sleepy   
  
right now."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I'm going out onto the balcony for a little while. Do you want to come with me   
  
Mamo-chan?" She smiled shyly at him and waited for his reply.  
  
"Do you even have to ask Usako?" They clasped each other's hands and walked   
  
out onto the balcony.  
  
Inside, everyone was still a little shell shocked from the last few minutes to really   
  
start making beds and they just sat there. Staring.  
  
"Does anyone else wonder what happened to the real Usagi and Mamoru?" All   
  
hands and two paws raised in response to Makoto's question. "Glad I'm not the only   
  
one. That was really weird."  
  
"Ya think!"  
  
"I have no clue what is going on. Do you Luna? Artemis?"  
  
"I think that they may have been lovers in the Silver Millennium but my   
  
memories of that time are so incomplete that I have no idea as to who they are or why   
  
they are lovers again in this time. There are very few such relationships that stand the   
  
test of reincarnation. I also have no idea as to what the energy or its source was." Luna   
  
sighed as she finished, annoyed that her memory was so incomplete. "Artemis and I will   
  
begin research tonight on the topic. Come Artemis. We must go to the command   
  
center." With that the two cats disappeared out the door as Rei held it open for them.  
  
"Let's go to sleep now guys. All this mystery has exhausted me," said Ami.  
  
"Me too," chorused the rest of the girls. They quickly got out their sleeping bags   
  
and pillows and all crowded into the bathroom to brush their teeth.  
  
"What should we do about Usagi," asked Makoto.  
  
"You heard her. She can make her own bed."  
  
"Okey-doke."  
  
They all climbed into their own beds and were soon fast asleep.  
  
It was several hours before Usagi and Mamoru reentered the apartment. They had   
  
been discussing their newly reawakened love as well as making up for a bit of lost time.   
  
"I don't know how I have got along without you for so long." Mamoru snuggled   
  
her closer as they looked at their sleeping friends.  
  
"Me either. I feel as if I am now somehow complete. I am glad that I have found   
  
you again Mamo-chan.  
  
"You too, Usako." They kissed slowly and deeply, keeping their newfound  
  
passion at a low flame. They knew that there was nothing that they could do to satisfy   
  
the centuries long desire they had for each other. Without a second thought they moved   
  
slowly into Mamoru's room.  
  
"Will you sleep in here tonight Usako?"  
  
"As long as we actually sleep Mamo-chan." She giggled at the affronted look on   
  
his face and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I promise to be on my most gentlemanly behavior tonight Usako." He whispered   
  
into her ear. She smiled up at him as she let him go.  
  
Turning, she began to undo her hair from its elaborate style. He simply stood   
  
there and watched, enthralled by the intimate sight. When she was done she looked over   
  
her shoulder to see his response. She smiled at his expression and continued her   
  
disrobing, removing her school uniform one piece at a time.  
  
When she was clad only in her bra and panties she went into the bathroom to   
  
brush her teeth. When she emerged she was wrapped in a towel and there was no sign of   
  
her bra.  
  
"Well aren't you going to reciprocate?" She looked at Mamoru expectantly and   
  
he jumped to comply. He quickly stripped out of his shirt and pants and stood straight   
  
again when he was clad only in his boxers. Then, following the same script she had, he   
  
went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then came out wearing a towel wrapped   
  
low around his waist.  
  
He found her in his bed, the towel in a heap on the floor beside it. He followed   
  
suit and joined her. They curled up into each other and found a deep sense of pleasure   
  
from just feeling each other and holding each other once again. They were soon asleep,   
  
curled together with no space between their naked bodies.  
  
They dreamed of a more pleasant time and recalled their love as only dreams can   
  
reveal.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Rei was the first to awake as was typical of their sleepovers. She stood up and   
  
stretched, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She made her way to the bathroom and took care of   
  
business, not looking at the other girls on her way. It was only as she made her way back   
  
to her sleeping bag that she realized there were only four beds in the room and not one of   
  
them contained Usagi.  
  
She began rousing her friends, each with a swift kick in the butt that really got   
  
them moving.   
  
"Rei, what the hell is going on? Why did you wake us up like that?" A seething   
  
Makoto was slowly inching closer to the priestess who backed up slightly as she put her   
  
hands up in defense.  
  
"I thought you might all be interested in the fact that Usagi is nowhere to be   
  
found."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"How many beds do you see in here? I only count four and last that I knew there   
  
were five of us."  
  
"Did you check Mamoru's room," asked Minako.  
  
"Why would Usagi be in there?"  
  
"Wow you guys are dense. Why wouldn't she be in there? She did just figure out   
  
that her and Mamoru were long lost lovers. Naïve much?" She stared at Rei in disbelief   
  
for not thinking of the possibility before waking them all up.  
  
"Well then lets go check there right now. I doubt that's where she is though."   
  
Rei held fast to her belief that her friend was not in bed with a boy but was soon shocked   
  
into reality when Minako opened the door ever so slightly.  
  
There on the bed was a very naked but asleep pair still curled together as tightly   
  
as when they had fallen asleep the night before..  
  
"Told you so."   
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
I know that the last bit with M & U is a bit cheesy but I have probably read a few too   
  
many romance novels. If anyone has any serious issues either with my rating or the plot   
  
itself (such as it sucks) please let me know ASAP. I will try to write again soon but no   
  
guarantees.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Lady Catherine 


	18. Chapter 18

The Odango and the Baka- Chapter 18  
  
Lady   
  
Rating: PG but steadily rising  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story and I am very sorry   
  
that I have been so bad about updating. I started this chapter a while ago but didn't get   
  
very far so I am starting over. I will try to make it fairly long because I can guarantee   
  
that there will be no update for at least a month after this as I am going to England in   
  
about two days and won't have a lot of access to a computer. As always please send me   
  
reviews and criticisms so that I can improve in my writing.   
  
Last time:  
  
"Well then lets go check there right now. I doubt that's where she is though."   
  
Rei held fast to her belief that her friend was not in bed with a boy but was soon shocked   
  
into reality when Minako opened the door ever so slightly.  
  
There on the bed was a very naked but asleep pair still curled together as tightly   
  
as when they had fallen asleep the night before.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Minako laughed as Rei simply stood there for a minute and absorbed the sight in   
  
front of her. The other girls were doing the same thing and only she was not shocked.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei bellowed her friend's name after she had regained the use of her   
  
brain and watched as her friend jumped wide-awake and realized what was going on.  
  
"What are you bellowing for Rei?" she asked nonchalantly. She then watched in   
  
amazement as her friend turned an unhealthy shade of red.  
  
"WHY AM I BELLOWING? I WILL TELL YOU WHY I AM BELLOWING!   
  
I HAVE JUST WALKED IN ON MY BEST FRIEND NAKED IN BED WITH A BOY   
  
SHE RECENTLY HATED! I THINK THAT I AM ENTITLED TO BELLOW!"  
  
Everyone simply stared in amazement as she vented and Usagi did have the   
  
decency to look a little embarrassed by the situation. Mamoru had woken up during the   
  
rant and now stared sleepy eyed at the four girls staring at him. Then he looked down at   
  
himself and turned beet red in embarrassment. He quickly dove all the way under the   
  
sheets.  
  
"Make them go away so the we can get dressed," he whispered to Usagi.  
  
"I'm trying. Would you guys please go back out into the living room so that we   
  
can have some privacy to get dressed?"  
  
"No we will not give you privacy. Look at what happened the last time we did   
  
that. You ended up naked in bed with a boy!" Rei had calmed down to the point where   
  
she was no longer yelling but she was nowhere near to being understanding about the   
  
situation.   
  
"Fine then. Minako can stay as long as she turns her back but the rest of you have   
  
to leave."  
  
"Agreed. You have 5 minutes." With that Rei turned and stalked out of the   
  
room, closely followed by Ami and Makoto who were still too shocked to say anything.   
  
After they had left Usagi collapsed back onto the bed with heavy sigh and then   
  
started giggling at the absurdity of the situation. Pretty soon it turned into a fit of   
  
laughing bordering on hysteria and both Mamoru (who had emerged from his cocoon)   
  
and Minako simply stared in wonder.   
  
"Minako, would you mind turning your back so that I can get dressed," asked   
  
Mamoru?  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
They simply ignored the cackling Usagi until there was only a minute of their five left   
  
and Mamoru was completely clothed.  
  
"Usako honey, you need to pull it together now. You don't want Rei to bust the   
  
door down do you?" Unfortunately that mental image only sent her farther into her   
  
hysterics and the seconds ticked by.  
  
"Okay, that's it," said Minako, "Do you want Rei to kill Mamoru because you   
  
couldn't pull it together long enough to explain the situation to her because that is what'll   
  
happen if you aren't in the living room in thirty seconds."  
  
Usagi paused in her maniacal fit to think about this and jumped up with the sheet   
  
clutched tight around her.  
  
"Eeek! You're right! I don't want Mamoru dead before we get to the good   
  
stuff." And with that last revealing remark she dashed into the bathroom and set a new   
  
record for getting dressed. Mamoru simply turned even more red and wished that she had   
  
been a bit more circumspect in her remarks. Minako just grinned.  
  
In under a minute they left his bedroom and went to the living room where it was   
  
obvious that Ami and Makoto had cleaned as Rei seethed on the couch.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I was laughing to hard to get dressed."  
  
"Well I'm glad that someone finds this funny."  
  
"Me too." Usagi's flippant remarks were only managing to make Rei even   
  
angrier with the blonde so Minako butted in.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down and discuss the events of the morning like rational   
  
people." Ami and Makoto quickly agreed and guided Mamoru and Usagi to separate   
  
sides of the room in an attempt to pacify Rei.  
  
"Rei, why don't you express your feelings about the situation first," said Makoto   
  
in her best talk show host voice.  
  
"I cannot believe that my best friend who is only in middle school slept   
  
with a man that she hated only a week ago."   
  
"Usagi, what is your response to her feelings?"  
  
"She used the operative word, 'slept'. That's all we did. Sleep. No hanky-  
  
panky." Rei snorted in disbelief at this and Makoto popped in with her own opinion.  
  
"You really expect us to believe that all you did was sleep? You must be joking!   
  
You two were buck naked and about as close as two people can be." Makoto snorted in   
  
disbelief and stared at her friend.  
  
"You don't have to believe me but it is the truth. Ask Minako or Ami."  
  
Minako finally spoke up, "She's right you know. They didn't do anything."   
  
Ami also joined the conversation as she read the results of the scan she had done   
  
of the couple. "There are no signs of any kind of inappropriate behavior on either's part   
  
and the lie-detector scan also shows no abnormalities. They are telling the truth."  
  
Rei simply gaped at the information and then looked a little sheepish as it sunk in.   
  
"Well it still doesn't excuse the fact that you slept together completely naked."  
  
"Oh leave off Rei." Minako had had quite enough of Rei's attitude. "They love   
  
each other and they didn't do anything wrong not that I would have blamed them if they   
  
had."  
  
"Thank you Minako." Usagi hugged her best friend tightly for supporting her.   
  
Then she turned and grinned at her friends. "I don't know about the rest of you but I am   
  
starving. Let's go eat." With that she dashed to the kitchen with everyone but Rei   
  
following close behind.   
  
Later that day:  
  
The girls, minus Usagi, had just left Mamoru's apartment and were heading to the   
  
shrine in order to discuss the events of the last 24 hours.  
  
"I still can't believe that things progressed so quickly between them," said   
  
Minako, "Who would have thought that they could go from hating each other to sleeping   
  
naked in just a matter of little more than a week?"   
  
"I know," said Makoto, "This is really weird. We need to find Luna and Artemis   
  
and fill them in on what happened this morning."  
  
"I still don't think that it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone together.   
  
What if they decide to pick up where they left off?" Rei looked more than a little worried   
  
and Minako put her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Rei. Mamoru and Usagi are not stupid. They won't do anything   
  
that they shouldn't." What Minako didn't say was that she was pretty sure that it wasn't   
  
wrong of the couple to continue along that particular line of activities. They were in love   
  
and that was the necessary conclusion to most forms and cases of love but she didn't   
  
think that was what Rei wanted to hear.  
  
"I do hope that Luna doesn't throw a fit when she finds out."   
  
"She won't because no one is going to tell her that they were naked, only that they   
  
slept in the same bed. We know that she would forbid Usagi to see him and that could   
  
have disastrous effects. Right Ami?" Minako looked at Ami for confirmation.  
  
"Minako is right. If we were to keep them apart there is no way to know what the   
  
energy of the crystals would do to them. We must let their relationship progress on its   
  
own course." Rei did not look at all happy but reluctantly agreed with her friends   
  
because she was not willing to risk either of them.  
  
"Hopefully they can keep their hands off each other." Rei said with a distinct lack   
  
of conviction.  
  
At Mamoru's Apartment:  
  
"I am sorry that my friends barged into your room like that." Usagi looked very   
  
apologetic as she looked up at him.  
  
"It's not your fault Usako. They were just trying to protect you."  
  
"As if I need protection from you!"  
  
"We know that but Rei especially can't really grasp the fact that we are in love   
  
and have been for a few thousand years. To us this is perfectly normal but to them it is   
  
probably a little sudden."  
  
"I guess you're right but I am still angry with them for their behavior." She   
  
sighed, "Oh well. What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I would tell you but I might offend you so how about a picnic in the rose garden   
  
at the park instead?"  
  
"I doubt that I would be offended but I like the idea of a picnic too."  
  
An hour later, armed with a bulging basket of food and a large blanket, they set   
  
off towards the park hand in hand. It was only a short walk to the park and they were   
  
soon among the blooming rose bushes.  
  
"They are so beautiful. I love roses!"  
  
"They are not nearly so beautiful as you my love."  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Usako?"  
  
"Have you been reading my romance novels?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
They strolled along the paths until they were hungry again and then found a   
  
secluded place to set up their picnic. As they set out the food they once again slipped  
  
into memories of a time long ago when they had first fallen in love.   
  
"We used to have picnics in a place just like this in the Moon Kingdom but I can't   
  
remember the name of the garden. Can you Mamo-chan?"  
  
"No but I remember the spot. We used to have a lot of fun there and no one ever   
  
interrupted us. To bad we don't have that guarantee here. I would have liked to pick up   
  
where we left off last night." Usagi blushed at his comment but didn't scold him. Hell,   
  
she wanted the same thing.  
  
"I almost wish that I had let you scandalize me with your other suggestions   
  
instead of agreeing to a picnic."  
  
"I like being here with you though. I am still in shock that we have progressed so   
  
far in such a short period of time. We only stopped fighting a short time ago but I already   
  
feel as if I would die if we were separated. Which is why we have to behave ourselves so   
  
that no one has a reason to separate us. We still have to do our tutoring and we can't be   
  
caught in any more compromising positions."  
  
"I know but it would be so nice to just go back to where we left off which is much   
  
further along than we are now."  
  
"I agree Usako but there is also a much larger age gap between us now as well as   
  
a change in what is proper and accepted. We have to be careful. Especially since your   
  
father has a shotgun." Usagi giggled at this and then sighed.  
  
"Will you just hold me Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Of course." She climbed into his lap and he simply held her for a long, long   
  
time.   
  
Eventually they had to pack up because she needed to be home by dinner. They   
  
walked slowly, hands entwined, simply savoring the feel of each other. When they   
  
reached Usagi's block they paused.  
  
"You probably shouldn't walk me to the door because my father has his gun back.   
  
I don't really want you to get shot." She grinned up at him, trying not to feel sad about   
  
saying goodnight.  
  
Mamoru didn't respond but simply bent down and brought her into a breathtaking   
  
kiss that expressed what neither could say.  
  
"Goodnight Usako."  
  
"Goodnight Mamo-chan."  
  
He watched her as she walked up to her front door and paused to look back. He   
  
blew her a kiss and didn't notice the face peering out the curtains of the kitchen.  
  
That's all for now. I am pretty sure that this is my longest chapter yet. I hope that I   
  
didn't make things too sappy for most of you but I really have been reading too many   
  
romance novels and I have developed a whole new vocabulary because of that. I will   
  
probably not update again for at least a month because I will be gone but I might if I get a   
  
huge amount of reviews or a really good plot idea. Thanks again for reading my story   
  
and I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Catherine 


	19. Chapter 19

The Odango and The Baka- Chapter 19

Lady Probably PG or PG-13

AN: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School was hellacious this quarter and I had no time to work on the chapter. I am on spring break now so I will try and get a few chapters written or at least one long one. Thanks again for your continued interest in my story.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. Darn.

Last Time:

Eventually they had to pack up because she needed to be home by dinner. They

walked slowly, hands entwined, simply savoring the feel of each other. When they reached Usagi's block they paused.

"You probably shouldn't walk me to the door because my father has his gun back and I don't really want you to get shot." She grinned up at him, trying not to feel sad about saying goodnight.

Mamoru didn't respond but simply bent down and brought her into a breathtaking kiss that expressed what neither could say.

"Goodnight Usako."

"Goodnight Mamo-chan."

He watched her as she walked up to her front door and paused to look back. He blew her a kiss and didn't notice the face peering out the curtains of the kitchen.

Usagi entered her house in a daze. Intent on getting to her room she nearly tripped over her mother who was standing in the hallway looking a little shell shocked herself.

"Usagi." Usagi jumped as her mother startled her from her romantic reverie.

"Oh. Hi mom."

"Did I just see you kissing your tutor?" Usagi turned an incredibly bright shade of red at her mother's question.

"Umm…yes?" She looked down at her feet and waited for the explosion.

"Just wanted to make sure that I wasn't seeing things." With that her mother turned and went back into the kitchen, knowing her daughter would follow shortly.

"Mom?"

"Yes Usagi?"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Do I have reason to be?"

"Depends on what would make you angry."

"Have you been studying every afternoon when you go to his apartment?"

"Yes."

"Have you completed all of your assignments on time?"

"Yes."

"Have you done anything more than kissed him?"

"No."

"Do you plan to?"

"If I feel ready."

"How will you know if you are ready?"

"When I feel mature enough and I am confident in our feelings for each other."

"Then no, Usagi, I have nothing to be angry about." Usagi simply stared at her mother and waited for the rest of her decision. "You sound like a mature young woman who understands the implication of becoming emotionally and physically involved with a man. I am actually a little surprised by your maturity but I am very pleased. As long as you are able to maintain your school and you DO NOT let your father know, I do not have a problem with this relationship."

"Thank you for trusting me Mom. I won't let you down." Usagi gave her mother a squeezing hug to show her appreciation.

"You better not or you will be grounded for the rest of your life. Now help me finish dinner. Your father and Shingo did a lot of work outside today and are starving." Usagi simply looked at her mother with a new appreciation and got to work.

Earlier that Day:

"I cannot believe that they slept together naked!" Rei was unfortunately still fixated on her friend's odd behavior.

"You really need to get over this Rei. Luna can't know about this. She would separate them and that could be even more disastrous. You know that."

"Yes I know it but I don't have to like it." She huffed and dared any of them to contradict her.

"I know that this is strange to most of you but I think that this is destiny declaring itself." Minako looked inordinately pleased with herself and Rei looked ready to strangle her. "I am just saying that we should butt out of it. We know and trust Usagi not to do anything that isn't right for her. Give her a little more credit Rei."

The other girls nodded in agreement with Minako. Rei stared at them mutinously.

"I still think that we need to keep an eye on them to prevent any hanky panky."

"Rei, you need to leave them alone. They are in love and obviously there is a greater force at work here." This time it was Ami who came to Usagi's defense. "I have run the scans and I think that we need to let them develop their relationship with a minimum of interference. If we try and hinder it in anyway, it is quite likely that the energy they are emitting will turn against us." The other girls looked a little worried about this possibility.

"Ok. Obviously we need to come to a group agreement about what we are going to do about this situation." Makoto looked each girl in the eye and waited.

"I will agree not to tell Luna or Artemis about the events of last night if we can get Usagi to agree to one of us being at the tutoring sessions." Rei looked immovable on this but she didn't count on the Minako and her romantic side.

"Ok. I agree as long as I am the one that chaperones them."

"No way Minako. You will let them get away with anything."

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want the world to be taken over by the Negaverse because you can't get it through your head that these two NEED to be together in order to fight?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No. Why don't you enlighten us?"

"It is very likely that the energy sources that we are detecting are simply something about their reincarnated forms that allows them to remember who they were and the love that they shared. By restoring this memory they can properly fight the enemy. Without this memory they will fail."

"Isn't that a little bit dire?"

"No. I think that they need to be together or we all die."

"If Ami can corroborate any of this I will agree to them being together with no chaperone, but only if. All agreed?" Rei looked at her fellow scouts and waited.

"Agreed," chimed three voices.

"I will start trying to confirm Minako's theory but I have to agree that it sounds plausible. Scarily so." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to work."

Monday Early

"Hi guys! What did you do the rest of the weekend? I didn't hear from you on Sunday so Mamoru and I went for a picnic in the park. It was really nice but then he made me do all my homework." Usagi pouted but her expression soon turned back to the joyous smile she had been wearing since Friday.

"We were working at the temple. Minako and Ami wanted to make sure that the energy we had recorded from you and Mamoru really was benign and not evil. Luckily for you, Ami has a really good recorder and picked up nothing bad. This also means that I will not be imposing a chaperone on you two." Rei looked slightly disappointed.

"Why would we need a chaperone?" Usagi did not look pleased with this idea.

"Did you really think that we were going to let you be alone with a man who we only recently figured out was Tuxedo Kamen?"

"If my mom has no problem with it than why should you?" The girls gasped at this.

"When did you tell your mother about him?"

"I didn't. She saw him kissing me on Saturday."

"Did she forbid you to see him? Is he still tutoring you?" The girls were frenzied by now and were talking to fast to be understood.

"Nope. As long as I continue to improve in my schoolwork and study habits she was fine with it. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her in the entry way. But she was okay with it." Usagi shrugged. She knew that her mother was willing to trust her and that meant a lot because she knew she wasn't the most worthy, being such a flighty teenager in the past.

"Well," said Ami, "I think that if her mother trusts her enough to allow her to be alone with Mamoru that we should extend her the same trust." She looked pointedly at Rei as Usagi gave her a vice like hug.

"Thank you Ami. I appreciate your confidence." Rei simply glowered but said nothing to refute Ami's opinion.

Just then the bell rang announcing the beginning of classes for the day. Rei and Minako left for their schools as the others dashed to their rooms.

After School

"Can you believe how attentive Usagi was in class today?" Minako looked at Makoto.

"Was she really that different?"

"Well not compared to last week but I really didn't expect that to continue for very long. It is just so against her character."

"Is it?"

"What do you mean Ami?"

"I think that maybe we are seeing her true personality and it took this energy form to bring it out. That and Mamoru's influence." The others looked at her and all but Rei slowly nodded. "I also think that we do need to talk to Luna soon and see if she remembers anything about Usagi and Mamoru from the Moon Kingdom."

"Good idea. Let's go and find her while Usagi is otherwise occupied." The girls nodded and headed towards the arcade where Luna usually waited for them.

As usual she was waiting outside and perked up when she saw them. "Hello girls. How are you?" Her cultured accent soothed the excited girls and four much more subdued girls entered the arcade."

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Motoki," they chorused.

"You all want your usual?" They all nodded and proceeded to their favorite booth in the back of the arcade.

"So girls, how are Usagi and Mamoru?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember anything about their relationship on the moon? They seem to have progressed much faster than a normal relationship and Usagi's mother had no problem with it."

"I am sorry girls but I don't remember very much about the moon. Artemis and I are trying to go through our archives to find anything about the energy that is in both of them. Maybe that will jog our memories." She looked around at the anxious faces surrounding her. "Usagi's mother was probably affected by two things. First, it is quite likely that the energy she is emitting made her mother more willing to accept the relationship and secondly Usagi's behavior in the last week has made her mother realize that she is not quite the same airhead anymore. Neither of these are bad and I agree with her that their relationship should be able to progress." Luna looked at a slightly flushed Rei who looked ready to interject. "I think that they need to come into their love and subsequently their combined powers. That is one thing that I do remember about them. When they fought together they were a formidable pair."

"That is exactly what we decided on Saturday," said Ami. "Rei thought that they needed a chaperone because of what happened on Friday night."

"What happened on Friday night?" Luna looked around, "tell me."

"Well, Rei woke up on Saturday morning and noticed that she couldn't find Usagi. She woke the rest of us up, quite rudely I might add, and we looked around and eventually found her."

"Where?"

"In Mamoru's bed." Minako looked quite pleased as she said this.

"Naked," piped up Rei. She waited for Luna to blow up.

"I was expecting something like that. I remember very vaguely that they were very physical in their relationship on the moon. However, there is a larger age gap now so they will have to be more careful." Rei looked disappointed by her lack of reaction but was beginning to realize that she was alone in her feelings.

"I guess that we just need to make sure that they don't get anyone riled up by their relationship because I am pretty sure that the fate of the world rests on them being together and in love. If they are separated it could be disastrous." Even Rei had to nod agreement to this statement. Too much was at stake for them to risk anything like that.

"Here is your food guys!" Motoki came up bearing a heavy tray laden with burgers and shakes. "Have you guys seen Usagi and Mamoru lately? I haven't seen them since Friday.

"I think that he is tutoring her everyday now." Makoto looked sweetly up at Motoki.

"I'm amazed that they haven't killed each other yet."

"I don't think that is going to be an issue anymore." Minako smirked knowingly and waited for the questions to begin.

Meanwhile…

"How is your English coming along Usako?

"Okay. Can you help me with this question though? I don't understand it." Mamoru came and sat behind the small blonde.

"What don't you get?"

"What are they talking about when they want to know if this is a gerund or a transitive verb? English grammar is so evil!"

"Why don't you take a break and have a snack before we try and tackle this problem?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" She bolted for the kitchen, pausing only to give Mamoru a coy glance. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll wait here. Bring me something yummy though." She grinned secretively and nodded her head.

"Be right back." Mamoru reclined back into the couch and waited for his love to return. Her homework was going well but it was a struggle to keep things focused. His memories, although for the most part vague, were very specific about her. Everything about her. He wanted to go back to the same level of intimacy they had been on when they were on the moon but he knew that there would be some serious fallout if someone found out. He started as a small body landed in his lap.

"Hey Usako, Did you bring me something sweet?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"Me." With that, Usagi kissed him and all thoughts of studying and age differences were forgotten. They both knew their limits and would stay within them but it would get harder and harder with each passing day.

That's all for now folks. Coming soon I will probably include a chapter that is slightly steamier but can be skipped for those of you who do not wish to read that type of story. I need to work out the ratings and posting details but I will make sure that the chapter is clearly marked.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Lady Catherine


	20. Chapter 20

The Odango and The Baka – Chapter 20

Lady Catherine

Still PG-13ish

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon as much as I wish I did.

AN: I really don't think that I can apologize enough to everyone who kindly reviewed my story after the last chapter. My only excuse for not updating is that I hadn't realized it had been over a year since the last chapter because I have been so busy with school. I will try and finish this story by the end of the summer. Once again I am sorry for flaking out. Please enjoy!

Last Time:

"How is your English coming along Usako?

"Okay. Can you help me with this question though? I don't understand it." Mamoru came and sat behind the small blonde.

"What don't you get?"

"What are they talking about when they want to know if this is a gerund or a transitive verb? English grammar is so evil!"

"Why don't you take a break and have a snack before we try and tackle this problem?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" She bolted for the kitchen, pausing only to give Mamoru a coy glance. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll wait here. Bring me something yummy though." She grinned secretively and nodded her head.

"Be right back." Mamoru reclined back into the couch and waited for his love to return. Her homework was going well but it was a struggle to keep things focused. His memories, although for the most part vague, were very specific about her. Everything about her. He wanted to go back to the same level of intimacy they had been on when they were on the moon but he knew that there would be some serious fallout if someone found out. He started as a small body landed in his lap.

"Hey Usako, Did you bring me something sweet?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"Me." With that, Usagi kissed him and all thoughts of studying and age differences were forgotten. They both knew their limits and would stay within them but it would get harder and harder with each passing day.

As the week progressed, the sailor scouts continued to be perplexed by the radically new behavior of their leader and her love.

"Did you see them yesterday? The negaverse could have attacked and they wouldn't have noticed." Rei angrily shoved a fry in her mouth and glared at the rest of her friends who all shifted uncomfortably in their plastic covered booth seats.

"I really don't think there's anything wrong with their behavior Rei." Minako felt that as the senshi of love she should defend the new… er… old… er… happy couple. "They are just happy to have found each other again, that's all." She shrugged and tempted fate by snatching one of Rei's fries.

"Has anyone else besides Makoto or I talked to them apart recently?" Ami looked around questioningly. "I see her everyday in class but I only get to talk to her for a few minutes before class starts. I am just really curious if the personality changes I've noticed are permanent or only there during school." All of the girls shrugged, none having spent any time with their friend since the highly interesting sleepover or their brief conversation on Monday morning. "Usagi just seems to be spending all of her free time with Mamoru lately."

"I think they probably just need to reaffirm their relationship guys. They have been separated for a thousand years and have spent the last year fighting constantly. Personally I'm amazed that they haven't locked themselves in a bedroom for a few days." Minako kept her eyes down as she spurted her opinion and waited for the explosion. Rei was the first to let loose.

"A BEDROOM! YOU THINK THEY SHOULD LOCK THEMSELVES IN A BEDROOM? TOGETHER?" Rei paused to breathe before continuing in a slightly milder tone of voice, "I am going to ignore you said that. She is way too young for one thing and they have **not** known each other long enough to be at that stage yet." Rei looked nearly sickened by the thought of Usagi doing anything inappropriate with Mamoru.

"I beg to differ and I think that Luna will agree with me." Minako looked highly superior as she began her explanation. "If Luna is correct, their relationship had progressed much further in the Silver Millennium than it has now. AND they have their memories of that time and of their feelings unlike the rest of us. I'm surprised that they have held off this long." By this point Minako was hiding behind Makoto as Rei clamored over the other girls in an effort to strangle her. The tussle was interrupted by a communicator beeping into life.

Meanwhile across town:

"Are you ready to take a break Usako?" Mamoru stretched and yawned as he looked up from his organic chemistry book. "We have been studying for nearly two hours."

"I thought you'd never ask." Usagi slammed her math book shut with a thud and stood up. They had been working hard every afternoon this week so that Usagi could do better in her classes and keep her mom happy. Being able to see Mamoru was very good motivation to study.

"I think that I have some real food somewhere in my refrigerator. Why don't you call your mom and ask her if you can stay for dinner?" Mamoru walked into the kitchen and began rustling around as Usagi ran for the phone.

"Hi Mama." Usagi listened as her mother began the usual mother spiel, patiently waiting for her to finish. "I just wanted to ask if I could stay at Mamoru's for dinner? We've been studying hard all afternoon but I'm not done yet so I wanted to stay and finish." There was a pause on the line as her mother considered.

"You have to be home by 8:30. I don't know what I am going to tell your father but I think it's okay even if it is a school night." Ikuko smiled as her daughter gave a little shriek.

"I promise I'll be home on time Mama. Tell Daddy I love him!" Usagi said goodbye to her mother, hung up the phone and bounced into the kitchen.

"I can tell from your demeanor that your mom said you could stay." Mamoru grinned down at his Usako. "I guess I should get cooking."

"Or you could kiss me," Usagi said coyly.

"I like that suggestion." Mamoru leaned down to touch his lips to hers but was interrupted as her communicator beeped into life.

I promise another chapter by the end of the week. Really.

Lady Catherine


	21. Chapter 21

The Odango and The Baka – Chapter 21

Lady Catherine

PG-13ish

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Darn.

AN: I am an evil, evil person. I am very sorry to everyone who reads my story that I have been so horrible at updating it. One of the main reasons is that I haven't taken a quarter off of school since I started college after my freshman year of high school (I'm a senior in college now, six years later). I'm hoping to write at least one more chapter over Christmas break and next quarter is looking to be really easy so I hope that I will be able to really get this story done. I know that you guys who still read my story are probably looking for a conclusion. I also plan to go back and edit the first chapters because I cringe when I read them now.

THANK YOU FOR STILL READING MY STORY. I hope I don't disappoint.

"Moon here, what's up?" Usagi looked at the screen of her communicator to see an agitated Luna.

"You and Mamoru need to get here quickly! There is a major attack underway outside the Juuban mall. Several youma are present and they are intent on sucking the life out of everyone there," panted Luna, who paused to take a breath. "One of the generals is floating above the mall overseeing the youma. I have already contacted the other scouts and they are on their way. Hurry!" With that last exclamation the communicator went blank even as Usagi was transforming.

"Moon Prism Power," yelled the small blonde warrior. Finishing in her customary pose, she looked for Mamoru. He stood in his midnight black cape and tuxedo, a rose at the ready. "Good. Let's go." With that last remark they sprang from his apartment balcony and began hopping from building to building in the direction of the mall.

Meanwhile…

"We're here Luna. Can you tell us anything about these youmas?" Amy waited for the feline to answer.

"There are four of them but my sensors were unable to get a read on anything useful. I'm afraid that you will have to use your computer to find any weak points. I am going to concentrate on the general and try to find his weak point."

"No problem Luna. I have to go; we've just found the first one!" With that the communicators went blank and the battle began.

The first youma that they encountered looked like a bad cross between a lobster and Raggedy Anne. Tall and lithe, its red stringy hair fell in tangled clumps past arms that ended in giant claws very reminiscent of the sea creature.

"I've got this one," shouted Mars as she got into fighting position. "You guys go find the other youmas and keep them occupied until Sailor Moon gets here." Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus all nodded and continued running towards the screams emanating from the other side of the mall.

When they turned the corner they were greeted by the sight of three more youmas standing in the middle of dozens of prone shoppers, all of which had obviously had their energy drained.

"Mercury, what is your computer telling you about their weak points?" Jupiter looked around angrily as she spoke, mad they had not arrived in time to prevent so many injuries.

"The weak point for the youma that looks like a rotten banana is in its left pinkie toe."

"Its left pinkie toe?"

"Yes, Venus, its left pinkie toe." Mercury gave the Sailor of Love **The Look**.

"Okely-dokely. I'll take care of that one then. You two deal with the last two." With that, Sailor Venus moved towards the yellow youma, ready to attack.

"How about the one that looks like a dolphin gone wrong? Tell me where to hit it and its dead." Jupiter growled the last part as she waited for Mercury to finish her analysis.

"Aim for its right ear-lobe, Jupiter." Sailor Mercury looked anxiously at the seething Sailor Scout. "Remember that you can hurt it but only Moon can completely destroy it."

"I know Mercury. I promise not to do anything stupid." With a last wink at her blue-haired friend, Sailor Jupiter leapt away to confront the youma.

"I guess that leaves the green one to me." Sailor Mercury typed vigorously into her computer, searching for the weak point of the typically hideous youma. "Aha! Gotcha! I need to aim for the left funny bone." With that last exclamation she leapt into battle.

When Sailor Moon, accompanied by Tuxedo Mask, arrived at the scene of the battle she found a site of true carnage. Bodies drained of energy were strewn across the parking lot and sidewalk of the mall. She could see her scouts fighting desperately with the many youma that had attacked. Looking up she saw one of the generals hovering and surveying the havoc that had been wrought by his youmas.

"Tuxedo Mask, I know that I should go after Kunzite while I have the opportunity but I can't leave the other scouts fighting pointless battles. We both know that only I can destroy the youma." Sailor Moon was already on her way towards Sailor Mars, leaving Tuxedo Mask to help the others until she could get to them.

"Sailor Moon," exclaimed Mars, "It's about time you got here!"

"We came as fast as we could. Where is this one's weak point?"

"Mercury didn't have a chance to tell me." Mars grimaced as she said, "I have tried every attack I know and nothing has seemed to affect it. I think that there may be something different about these youma this time."

Sailor Moon looked pensive as she tensed for the fight about to ensue. "I think that I my tiara should work no matter where I hit it but you need to go and help the others. I won't be able to attack again instantly and we need to keep the youmas busy so they don't hurt anyone else." Sailor Mars nodded and left her friend to her attack.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon wasted no time on her customary speech and launched her attack at the youma. She waited breathlessly for it to hit and was rewarded by the youma shattering into a shower of rainbow sparks. She sighed in relief and began running around the corner of the mall to the next youma.

"Venus, how are you holding up?" Sailor Moon came to a halt next to her fellow blonde scout.

"Okay, but none of my attacks seem to really be damaging it."  
"That was what Mars said about hers, but I managed to dust it with my tiara." Sailor Moon looked at her tiring friend with worry. "You should go join the others. I have enough energy left to take care of this one." Sailor Moon had already removed her tiara and was allowing the energy to amass within it. As Venus ran to join the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask in fighting the other two youma, Sailor Moon released her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Again she was rewarded by the destruction of her target.

By this time she was beginning to feel fatigued but knew that she could not let the others know the extent of her exhaustion. She paused for only a moment to gather her energy before continuing on to the third youma. This time both Jupiter and Mars were attacking it, but there was still no obvious effect on the youma.

"Have you had any luck at all," asked Sailor Moon? She panted only slightly as she came to stand by her friends.

"Not really. As far as I can tell nothing that either of us has done has been able to do a thing to it." Jupiter looked extremely frustrated that she had been unsuccessful in her attacks.

"Stand back. I think that I have enough energy to dust this one too." She tiredly reached for her tiara again and waited for it to recharge. Usually she was able to use her tiara several times in a battle, especially if she happened to miss the youma a few times, but these youma were different. More and more of her energy was being sapped each time she recharged her tiara, making it more and more difficult. Finally it was ready and she was able to let loose and bellow yet again, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She waited again, expecting her tiara to destroy the youma. That however was not to be and she watched in horror as it bounced off of the monster straight back at her.

Leaping out of its way, she looked on in horror as it proceeded to threaten her friends. Luckily, it ricocheted off the side of the mall and back at her and this time she was able to catch it. Unfortunately, the effort used to catch and drain the tiara of its charge sapped the last of her strength and rendered her unconscious.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he ran towards the fallen sailor scout. The others, though only feet from her, lagged behind in shock at what had happened. Never had Sailor Moon's tiara failed to dust a youma and never had she passed out from its use.

The girls finally awoke from their shock and rushed to the side of their fallen leader, whose head was resting on the lap of Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury, do a scan and find out what happened," ordered a frantic Sailor Mars.

"I'm already on it. Jupiter, you and Venus need to keep the youmas occupied while I try and revive Moon." Mercury didn't even spare a glance to ensure compliance; she was so focused on her computer.

The energy readings that she was registering were phenomenal. Sailor Moon was almost completely drained of her energy, in a manner that was highly reminiscent of the way that the Dark Kingdom drained its victims. Mercury was horrified at the implication.

"Jupiter, Venus! Stop attacking! NOW!" Her frantic screams go their attention and they left the site of their battle to see what had frightened their resident genius.

"We have a serious problem guys," whispered Mercury to the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "There is something different about these youma."

"What?" They all chorused.

"Every time we attack them they are simply absorbing the energy that we are throwing at them. This was a set-up." Mercury looked around at her fellow scouts and saw the looks of horror that mirrored her own. "Every time Sailor Moon used her tiara the youma absorbed its energy and then self-destructed, making it look like she had destroyed it. After doing this twice she really didn't have anymore energy to give so the tiara was barely charged so it just bounced off. The youma would gain more energy by continuing to battle us than by pretending to be destroyed by Sailor Moon." Mercury dropped her head in shame. "This is all my fault. I should have been able to sense that something was not right about these youma. I should have warned her better." Mercury looked as if she was about to cry so Venus put her arms around the blue-haired girl.

"It is not your fault; and besides, now is SO not the time to be worrying about blame. We still have to figure out how to destroy these youma." Venus looked highly determined and her attitude began to affect the others. "First of all we need to figure out how to wake up Sailor Moon. Regardless of strange youma, she is still the only one who can destroy them."

"You're right Venus," declared Mars. "We need to problem solve here people!" As the scouts began to discuss different possible ways of reviving their leader and defeating the youma that were strangely just standing and waiting for them to resume the battle, they failed to notice the faint glow coming off of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

The beeping of Mercury's computer alerted them to the fact that something was happening to their leader and her boyfriend. Tuxedo Mask appeared to be in a trance and was holding Sailor Moon tightly.

"What's going on, Mercury," asked Jupiter?

"It's that same energy again. I can't yet figure out what it is doing but the levels seem to be increasing and synchronizing." Sailor Mercury typed frenetically at her computer, trying in vain to get a clearer picture of this energy that was binding her friends.

At that moment, Kunzite, who had been seemingly content hovering over the scene, not being involved, began descending to the battlefield (aka the parking lot). Fixated on him, the sailor scouts missed the flash of energy around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and the momentary change to the Princess of the Moon and her Prince of Earth.

Well that was one of the longest chapters that I have ever written. I hope that it wasn't too bad and that you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review to let me know what I am doing right or what I need to improve on. One of the reasons that I took so long to update was because I only got a few reviews last time and I felt discouraged that no one was reading my work. So remember to please let me know what you think!

Lady Catherine


End file.
